The Loud House Gets Stranded
by Gold Cartoonist
Summary: While on vacation out at sea, Lincoln and his sisters get stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. Upon their arrival, they come accross an old friend named Harvey Beaks. Now the Louds must learn how to survive on the island and find a way to get back home.
1. The Announcement

**Hey guys. I'm back, with a brand new story. Now I would like to point out that I haven't forgotten about the _Loud House Tales_. In fact I still plan on continuing it, but it turns out I have more story ideas that I wanna do as separate fanfics. So I decided to do a crossover fanfic that would be a mix of both the _Rugrats Go Wild_ (Klasky Csupo) and (Dreamworks) _Madagascar_ (including the _Madagascar_ video game)**

 **Now here's the reason behind this. As soon as I read codywrasman's Lincoln and Harvey fanfiction, I really loved it, but I felt that it was a shame that it's the ONLY _Loud House/Harvey Beaks_ crossover and I thought that _Harvey Beaks_ deserves more respect and appreciation. And yes, _Harvey Beaks_ did become one of my favorite modern cartoons. So after giving it some thought, I decided to do a crossover story of my own. I hope you enjoy it.**

 ** _Loud House_ belongs to Chris Savino **

**_Harvey Beaks_ belongs to CH Greenblatt **

**Both shows belong to Nickelodeon**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Announcement**

The story begins with a horizon sunrise. Lincoln is seen flying through the air on a vine and running through the field of grass. Just then, a mysterious person appears from behind the bushes and sneaks up behind him.

"Surprise!"

The whole thing turns out to be a daydream and Lincoln's best friend, Clyde, happened to wake him up from it, startling him in the process. "Clyde! I thought I told you not to interrupt me when I'm daydreaming! I get stressed _enough_ as it is without any blockheaded jokes!"

"Aw, come on Lincoln. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh. Well thanks. But you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I _wanted_ to. Oh! That reminds me! Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Come on, just do it."

Lincoln closed his eyes and held out his hands. Clyde takes something from behind his back and placed it in his hands.

"Okay, you can open them up now." Lincoln opened his eyes and sees that in his hands is an official Ace Savvy snow globe. "Happy birthday!"

"Whoa! Thanks Clyde. You shouldn't have."

"These haven't even been on the shelves yet. And to think. Another year older. Preteen, double digits, the big 1-2." Clyde noticed that Lincoln looks a little depressed. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, no. It's great."

"You hate it. Augh! I knew I should've gotten the Ace Savvy alarm clock. That's the one, that's the big seller."

"No, it's not that. The presents great. Really it is."

"Then what's wrong? It's finally your birthday. Aren't you happy?"

"Just look at me, Clyde. I'm eleven years old, and I live in a house with 10 sisters. Who wouldn't be happy on a day like this? Well, to be perfectly honest….me. I mean I'm grateful I have a big family, loving parents and plenty of friends, but I'm just not sure if it's _enough_ for me."

"I'm still not getting it."

"I guess I'm just bored is all. All day long it's just the same thing everyday. We barely _go_ anywhere, we barely _do_ anything and we barely meet any new friends."

Clyde can't help but feel slightly offended.

"Don't get me wrong, Clyde. I mean you're the best friend a guy could have, but don't you ever want _more_ friends? Like don't you ever wanna see what else is out there?"

"I see your point and I guess I do."

"I'm just saying that I need a little change in my life. Another year is passing me by and still nothing ever changes. I mean, you ever noticed how many birthdays we have and yet we don't really age that much?"

"Yeah, that is pretty strange. You think we might be stuck in an infinite time loop?"

"Either that or someone waved a magic wand to grant a child's wish that we'd all be the same age forever."

"That's a possibility."

"Could be."

"Look Lincoln. You can't always focus on what can go wrong in your life, or you'd have no reason to _enjoy_ your life. Things only change if you make them change. Why don't you go see what your sisters are doing? Maybe they can cheer you up."

"I don't know."

"Come on. You should at least go talk to them. You've always been there for them, and they have a chance to be there for you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Clyde."

"No problem, buddy. Now I gotta go. My dads are waiting. See ya." As Clyde leaves out the door, Lincoln thinks about what he said.

"Maybe Clyde is right," Lincoln thinks to himself. "Nothing's gonna happen unless I make it happen. And I guess my sisters can help me a little." With that, Lincoln exists his room and headed towards the end of the hallway. He then knocked on Lori and Leni's door and the former goes to answer it. "Lori, just the sister I wanted to see."

"Come on, Lincoln. I remembered it's your birthday today, okay? You don't have to butter me up."

"Butter you up? I was being sincere, sis. It's good to see you."

"Okay, okay you caught me. Look, I did get you a little something, but with all that was going on I haven't had time to wrap it yet."

"Why? What's been going on?"

Just then, Luna busts out of her room with cords all tangled around her. "Dudes! I need help!"

"That's been going on," Lori confirms.

"Hey Luna."

"Hey. Happy birthday little bro."

"Thanks. But how come you're all tangled up?"

"I was getting ready for my rehearsal but I'm having a little trouble with my stuff."

"No kidding. 4 shows in a month. And I thought I had to deal with a lot of stress."

"Well it's actually more like 5, but who's counting? And with all due respect from what you do everyday, it's not too easy trying to regain my energy after each performance."

"I can help you. If you want."

"Nah, I wouldn't want to put more stress on you on your special day."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Honest."

"Well, okay. If you insist."

Lincoln helped Luna carry her things out into the backyard. Luna told him how to set up the lights on a stage and where to put the speakers. Once everything is set up, Lincoln takes a rest. "Well that takes care of that. Looks like my work here is done."

"Maybe you ought to swing by some of the others. You look like you need a little pick me up. Nobody cheers up a boy like a comedian, right? I'll see you later tonight. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Okay, see ya." Lincoln goes back into the house and up the stairs. "I wonder if Luan can cheer me up. No matter how bad I think things are, they're always somehow better for her."

Just as Lincoln was heading to the back of the hallway, he heard a noise coming from the twins room. He goes over there and sees that his young pageant sister causing a ruckus. She then regained her composure as soon as she saw her brother. "Oh hi Linky. Sorry I can't chat right now, but as you can see, I'm in the middle of something."

"Lola, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing really, except of course for the germs. And then there's my pageant gown that needs to be washed, and there's the fact that I've been waiting for my pedicure for the past 38 minutes! Oh boy! This is the end! How can you stand it!?"

"Okay…...I'll see you later, Lola."

Lincoln leaves the twins room and heads to the bathroom. But as soon as he opens the door, a bucket falls off it and gets him all drenched. "Ah great! Now I'm all soaked!" Lincoln then takes a sniff at what he's drenched in. "But why do I smell so good?"

"That's because I used cologne." Lincoln turned around to see Luan's head pop out of her room.

"What was that for?"

"Oh just a little something I like to call 'the prank for good'. You're welcome. Happy birthday Link."

"Thanks Luan." Lincoln was rather annoyed that his sister pulled the prank, but also thankful that she did it out of love and compassion. "Well, I guess she saved me the trouble of taking a shower."

* * *

Lincoln then heads downstairs and into the front yard. Outside, his sister Lynn is with her roller derby teammates. "Well, look who it is. Happy birthday little bro." Lynn said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Thanks Lynn," Lincoln says rubbing his arm. "I really wish she would stop doing that," he muttered.

"Look Lynn-sanity," her teammates taunted. "Are you gonna race or just stand there like a wet noodle?"

"These guys wanna race you?" Her brother asked.

"Yep."

"Do they know about the—?"

"Nope."

"So they're just—?"

"To the max. Look, as much as I love a challenge, I don't think this race is even worth my time."

"Oh I see," her teammates insulted. "Taking advice from that little white haired mouse of yours."

Lincoln feels incredibly insulted. "Did you just call me a mouse?"

"I-I-did you-?" Lynn stuttered.

"They just called me a mouse!"

"Nobody calls my brother a mouse and gets away with it," Lynn muttered to herself. "Listen you guys! You can taunt me all you want, and maybe you can pummel me to a pulp, but nobody, and I mean nobody ever makes fun of my brother, except me! Just for that, it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is!"

"Ha!" Her teammates laughed. "You think you can beat us? You don't stand a chance."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about!" Lincoln steps in. "Lynn is the greatest athlete I've ever known! She can beat anyone, anywhere, anytime at any game!"

"Yeah! And to prove it, I'm gonna beat you guys in a roller derby race!"

"Yeah!"

"And my brother Lincoln is going to be the mediator!"

"Yea—wait! What? _Me_? You want _me_ to mediate?"

"Come on Lincoln, you'll do great. All you gotta do is see who gets to the finish line first."

"Lynn, I don't know. What if I'm no good at this?"

"Lincoln, you'll do fine. It's just a simple task. What do you say, little brother?"

"Well…..okay. I'll do it."

* * *

Lynn and her teammates are at the starting line (which is basically the Loud House)each with their roller skates on. "Okay!" Lincoln announced. "The rules are simple. All contestants must go a full two laps around the whole block. And whoever makes it around back her is the winner. Now….On your mark! Get set! GO!"

The racers started going around the block. At first, Lynn is going at the same speed as her teammates, but soon starts falling behind. She then remembered how her teammates were mocking her brother and gets determined to beat them at their own game. So she starts giving it all she's got and during the last few seconds, she reached the finish line at almost the same time as her teammates. However a camera shot the last second of the race. Lincoln goes over to the camera and takes the photo. "And the winner is…" the photo shows Lynn falling down, but her ponytail reaches the finish line first. "…...Lynn Loud Jr. by a hair! Zing! Get it?"

"You keep making jokes like that and you're gonna give Luan a run for her money," Lynn said with a sarcastic unamused look. "But seriously, nice mediating little bro."

"Thanks Lynn. Looks like my work here is done. Guess I'll kick it on back to the closet."

"Aw, Lincoln. Don't be so down in the dumps. Cheer up. It is your birthday after all."

Lincoln then heads to the garage and finds Lana and Lisa with a bucket of worms. "Hey, whatcha guys up to?"

"Sorry Lincoln," Lana said. "That's classified."

"Classified? To who? Doesn't look like you're doing much of anything."

"For your information, elder brother," Lisa confirms. "We are in the middle of an important training operation. Trying to train Lana here how to use fishing rods in emergency situations. The only problem is that she keeps EATING THE BAIT OUT OF THE BUCKET!"

Lana is shown eating worms. "What? I can't help it!"

Lisa just pushed her glasses into place in frustration. "As you can see, the operation isn't going so good. But since you're here, would you care to observe?"

"Eh, why not?" Lincoln gives in. "It's not like I've got anything better to do, anyway."

* * *

The kids are at a nearby pond. Lana is sitting on the edge of a cliff next to the water while Lincoln and Lisa watched. "Alright Lana," Lisa ordered. "Time to prove yourself worthy in the field. As soon as you're ready to cast, lower the fishing lure into the water. And once your ready to release, just bring it back up. Remember, this takes careful precision, perseverance and patience."

"You got it, Lisa," Lana confirmed.

"And one other thing. DON'T EAT THE BAIT!"

Lana was about to drop the worm into her mouth, but then stopped. "AUGH! Fine!" Lana sits down on the ground and casted her line. She starts catching a bunch of fish and puts them in a bucket of their own.

"Lisa," Lincoln says suspiciously. "Are you really training Lana or are you just making her catch fish for you?"

"Eh, a little bit of both. Mostly that second one." Lisa then turns to Lana. "Well, looks like you've got some serious skills as a fisherman. The field requires some creativity. Now, using the fishing rod, I need you to catch a few things. They might come in handy later."

Lana then catches various things like a birds nest, a hat, a boot, a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Well done. Now for your next lesson, you'll need to use your fishing line to swing from that tree. Just wrap the line around that branch."

"You got it!" Lana tried to cast, but everytime she keeps missing. With every failed attempt, she gets more and more frustrated. "Augh! This is impossible!"

"Hey Lisa," Lincoln asks. "Mind if I talk to her?"

"By all means, dear brother."

Lincoln goes over to help his sister. "This is hopeless!" Lana complains. "How am I supposed to do this!?"

"Lana," Lincoln comforts. "Calm down. There's no need to get mad."

"Well I am mad! This is just too hard for me!"

"Well you're making it harder by getting so angry. I can help you, but first you just need to relax."

Lana then takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She then takes another for good measure. After that, she feels a little more satisfied. "Huh. That did feel good."

"See? Now do you feel more calm?"

"A little. But how am I going to get this right?"

"Lana, I believe you can do this. You just have to remember these 3 things. Precision, perseverance and patience. Step one: precision. To get the precise results, just focus on your goals, and nothing else. Just focus on the branch and you'll be alright. Step 2: perseverance. The important thing is to keep on going and never give up, no matter how hard it seems. And finally, step 3: patience. If you get too mad, you'll start to mess up. Just stay calm and focus on what you're doing. If you can do all that, you'll do great."

"You really think I can do this, Lincoln?"

"I do sis. Just remember what I taught you."

"Okay, I'll try." Lana tries to concentrate. "Come on, Lana. You can do this," she said to herself. "Just focus, keep on going, stay calm and don't get mad." Lana focuses on the branch and prepares to cast. The fishing line wrapped around the the branch really tight. She hangs on to the fishing pole and swings on it before finally letting go and landing in the pond. "I…..I….I did it? I did it! I really did it! I can't believe I did it!"

Lincoln, Lana and Lisa then head back to the house. "I must admire your tactics," Lisa complimented. "That was some first class training."

"Thanks," Lana said. "But I couldn't have done it without my brother. Thanks for helping me Lincoln."

"Anything for my little sister."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to take care of." Lana and Lisa then leave as Lincoln looks suspicious.

"Those girls are cooking something up," Lincoln thought to himself. "Hmmm. I wonder if Lola's cooled off enough to talk." Lincoln goes back into the house and upstairs to the twins room. "Hey Lola."

"Hi Linky," Lola greets. "Sorry I forgot to wish you a happy birthday earlier. Sometimes I get wrapped up in my own problems."

"Yeah I know. What's wrong this time?"

"It's Lana's pets. They think they can just scatter around wherever they want and they leave a filthy mess all over my side of the room. And who do you think has to clean all that up?"

"You?"

"What? No! I have Lana do that. But she always waits to the last minute because she's so lazy! It drives me NUTS!"

"Well have you ever tried cleaning up the mess yourself?"

"Eww! No way! Can you imagine if a pageant queen like me would be seen picking up trash? Let alone living in it? I'd never hear the end of it."

Lincoln then gets an idea. "Whatever you say Lola. You're probably too much of a sissy to handle it anyway."

Lola stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?!"

"No offense, Lola. But you couldn't clean this mess yourself even if you wanted to."

"What?! I could so!"

"No you couldn't. This is a job for someone who likes to get their hands dirty. Not a cute little prissy sissy like you."

"I'll show you who's a sissy! I could clean up this room in a flash all on my own!"

"Okay then little miss universe. Prove it."

"Okay then I will!" Lola then takes off her pageant gloves and puts on a pair of latex gloves. "Time to take out the trash." Lola then sent all of Lana's animals back to their cages and cleaned up their messes. She then finishes the process by washing the windows, making the beds, steam cleaning the carpets and organizing the closet. "See? All finished."

Lincoln looks inside and sees that the room is completely spotless. "Yep. I'll never doubt you again Lo."

"Well you shouldn't because….." Lola then realized what just happened. "Wait a minute. I just cleaned the whole room by myself. You tricked me! Well played."

"Lola, I only did that to teach you a lesson. Sooner or later, you're going to have to start doing things yourself. Even when it involves doing something you hate."

"I guess you're right."

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go take a nap. Let me know when when it's dinner time." Lincoln goes back into his room and then lays on his bed for a little alone time.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter of my new story. Now there's a chance some of you are thinking 'Where's _Harvey Beaks_ if this is supposed to be a crossover story?' Well don't worry, they're going to be appearing in a later chapter. Now I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be released, but I am working on them in advance, but also out of order at the same time. So stay tuned. So long everybody!**


	2. The Wish

The time of Lincoln's birthday party finally came. Everyone arrived, ranging from the Loud family members to some of Lincoln's school friends to the friends of the Loud sisters. Out in the backyard while everyone is having fun, Lincoln is sitting under the tree eating a hot dog. His best friend Clyde takes note of this and goes over to talk to him. "Hey Lincoln. How's it going?"

"Oh hey Clyde."

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Oh yeah. It's a real…...blast."

"You still thinking about earlier?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping I'd see something exciting, but this is just one of those things that can happen any day."

"Well, what exactly are you expecting to see? Wish granting fairies? Friendly fire breathing dragons? Talking vegetables to sing songs and tell stories?"

"Are you just referencing animated tv shows again?"

"Kinda. They're actually pretty good shows. But you get my point. Sometimes the things you see aren't exactly the things you wish to see, but it's not always a bad thing. In fact, sometimes it's even better."

"I guess."

"Look, I know you're bummed out at the moment, but you should at least try to have some fun. It's your birthday, so just relax and enjoy yourself."

"You're right Clyde. Let's go."

"That's the spirit."

All throughout the day, Clyde takes Lincoln to have a fun time, which includes eating, hanging out with his sisters and friends, and enjoying Luna and Luan's performances on stage.

* * *

Many hours pass and everybody leaves. Back in the house, Lincoln is opening his presents in the dining room until Lynn and Rita come in with the cake. As soon as they set it on the table, Lincoln blew out the candles and took a slice.

"So, bro," Luna asked. "What did you wish for?"

"Sorry," Lincoln answered. "Can't tell you."

"Come on, Lincoln," Lana begged.

"Nope! My lips are sealed."

"Lincoln, please!" Lola pleaded.

"No sir. I ain't telling you. It's bad luck. I'll gladly let it out if everyone wants to risk it."

"Come on, honey, would you just tell us?" Rita persuaded. "What harm could it do."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Lincoln takes a deep breath. "I wished I could go….. to the outside world!"

"WHAT?!"

As soon as Lincoln says his wish, Lynn Jr. falls back in her chair, Lana spits out her drink which gets Lola all wet, infuriating her, while everyone else just gave him a shocked look. "Told you it was unlucky."

"The outside world?" Lynn shouts as she climbed back into her chair. "Why on earth would you ever want to do _that_?"

"Everyone else gets to go," Lincoln answers. "So why can't _I_?"

"Because those people are crazier than coconuts! Why would you want to leave Royal Woods anyway? This is your home!"

"I just wanna be able to expand my horizon. I mean, no offense but things around here have gotten….a little boring."

"Are you saying _we_ bore you?" Lola asked furiously. "Is that it?!"

"What?! No! That's not it at all! I love hanging out with you guys! I just think things have gotten a little stale. There's barely anything for us left to do in Royal Woods anymore. I want to meet new people, go to new places, try new things."

"Little bro," Luna said. "I understand how you feel, but you wouldn't last one day in the outside world."

"I could so!"

"That is highly unlikely," Lisa claimed. "According to my calculations, you would have a slight 25.9567% chance of survival."

"Lisa's right Lincoln," Luan confirms. "The outside world can be pretty _in-tents_. Get it? But seriously, you'd never survive on your own."

"But what if I _didn't_ go alone? You guys could come with me. It'll be a family bonding experience. I mean after all, I'm a part of the family, therefore _I_ should have a say in it."

"Lincoln," His father chimes in. "Being a part of a family means being _here_ with the family. I don't want you to make the same mistake that others have made. Those people who go out and get themselves lost and what's even more is that they end up dead."

"But we'd all be with each other. We could look out for another."

"I'm sorry son. No can do. It's just too dangerous."

"It's not fair!" Lincoln complains. "It's never about what _I_ want to do! Everything always has to be about _you_ guys and what you want me to do!"

"Lincoln," Lori says. "You have to understand. We're only being hard on you because we _care_ about you. You're our only brother and if something happened to you because of us, we'd never forgive ourselves."

"Not to mention that there's a ton of strangers out there who don't know the first thing about safety or responsibilities," Rita said.

"Or fashion," Leni adds.

"Or music."

"Or humor."

"Or sports."

"Or poetry."

"Or mechanics."

"Or beauty."

"Or science."

"But guys!" Lincoln begged. "Don't you ever stop to think that there's more to life than just the things _you_ like?" The girls paused for a minute. "Look, all I'm saying is that there's so much that this world has to offer. And I want to be able to see at least some of it."

"Sorry bro," Luna comforted. "But you have to understand. We're responsible for you. We're just looking for what's best for you, even if you don't like it."

"Oh, by the way," Lana added. "You got some frosting on your chin."

Lincoln wiped his face off with a napkin. "Thanks guys. Thanks for the party. It was a….real treat." Lincoln gets out of his chair and walks towards the stairs, dragging his feet along the way.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked.

"I'm just really tired right now. I think I'm gonna rest in my room."

"Aren't you gonna finish your cake?" Lana wonders.

"No, it's okay. You can just save it in the fridge for me. Goodnight guys." Lincoln climbed upstairs with a sad kind of look.

"Sheesh!" Lynn jr. groaned. "What's bugging him?"

"Sweetie," their mother stepped in. "I think your brother just needs some time to be with his thoughts. It's best just to leave him alone for a while and we'll have a talk with him later."

"Yeah, you're right." Lola still spots Lincoln's slice of cake. "You think he'll want to finish that?"

* * *

Lincoln approached his room and shut the door. He then opens his laptop and decided to call a certain Santiago girl on video chat. _"What's up, Lame-o?"_

"Hey Ronnie Anne. Listen, is it cool if I talk to you?"

 _"About what?"_

"Oh nothing. Just something I needed to get off my chest."

 _"Okay I'm listening."_

"Well it's just that…...do you ever get the feeling that maybe the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence?"

" _Okay, when you say grass, do you mean that literally or metaphorically?"_

"You know what I mean. Do you ever get that feeling?"

" _Lincoln, what's this all about?"_

"Okay, okay. You caught me. I've kinda had a rough birthday."

" _Really? Cuz you don't look a day over eleven."_

"Yeah I know."

" _Hey, did you manage to get that package with the pie in it?"_

"That was _you_?!"

" _Yep! Totally worth it! Plus I made it your favorite."_

"Well I gotta say. It almost feels like you're here."

 _"So anyway, how come your birthdays been rough? Did things not work out for you?"_

"No, the party is fine. I mean I appreciate that they went out of their way to make me happy, but everything else that's been going on here is just the same old thing. I wake up, go to school, wait in numerous lines to the bathroom, break up fights between the twins, help Lucy with her poems and Lynn with her sports, become a mannequin for Leni's dresses, and we all have to fight over the television remote, and then finally I have to go to bed just so I can wake up and do it all over again the next day. I'm so tired of it! I wanted my life to be exciting, not repetitive. I just need a little change."

 _"Yeah I feel you. Sometimes I feel like I need a break from the chaos in my family. I just wish I could get a lock for my door."_

"Same here."

 _"Look, Lincoln, I get it. But this is just the way things are. You can't control how the universe works. The only thing you can do is just accept the things that happen."_

"Why do you have to be right this time," Lincoln muttered.

 _"Hey! I heard that! Look, I gotta go. It's almost time for bed. Smell you later Lame-o."_ Ronnie Anne hangs up.

"Goodnight Ronnie Anne," Lincoln sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were in the hallway figuring out what to do. "Okay," Lori announced. "What are we literally going to do about Lincoln?"

"You should probably go talk to with him," Lynn suggested.

"What? Me? Why _me_?"

"Because _you're_ the most mature out of all of us."

"Well if anyone should talk to him, it should be Lucy."

"I'm only good at writing down thing rather than saying them," Lucy responded. "Why can't Luna do it?"

"Hey, I already gave him a music performance," Luna answered. "How can I top that?"

"Well, why don't we all go talk with him?" Leni suggested.

"Leni," Luan answered. "Have you forgotten how nervous he gets whenever we confront him together?"

"Oh right."

"Might as well face it," Lola sighed. "We're failures as smooth talkers."

"No kidding," Lana agrees. "I mean, Lola can't control him, he shouldn't be taking advice from Lynn, and we don't always need Mom and Dad to tell us what to do!"

"And the fact that he tends to bottle up his heavy emotions," Lisa adds.

"Come on, Lori," Lynn begged. "If you won't do it for us and you won't do it for you, then do it for Lincoln. He'll break down to his knees if we all confront him. But if you talk to him alone, he might feel more comfortable. So just go over, and give him a little pep talk, and maybe he might feel better. You do this one time and that's it. You're done. You won't have to do it anymore, but right now, he could really use someone to talk to."

"Fine!" Lori finally gives in. "I'll do it."

* * *

Lincoln was about to close his laptop, but he then finds a website used for watching episodes of television shows. One of the shows looked pretty familiar. " _Harvey Beaks_? I wonder if that show's any good."

Curious to find out, Lincoln played the video and the first episode (S1 E1, _Pe-Choo!_ ) begins playing.

After the episode ended, Lincoln seems to be pretty amused. "Okay, I gotta admit. That was pretty good." He looks at the time on the clock. "Well, I've still got time. Maybe just one more episode will be fine." Lincoln instead begins watching a whole bunch of episodes as time goes by. "Wow! This is amazing! Why would anyone ever get rid of this show?"

Lincoln was about to watch another episode, but he heard a knock at his door. He then shuts his laptop immediately and opens the door and sees that Lori is in front of the doorway. "Hey little bro. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh nothing. I was just watching a…..a funny video."

"What kinda video?"

"Oh nothing really. Not really something you'd understand."

"Whatever. Look I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

Lori and Lincoln both take a seat on the bed. "Look, I know you're bummed out, but you can't always focus on the bad side of everything, or else you'd never be able to enjoy anything."

"Lori, look at me! My childhood is halfway over, and everyday is the same old thing!"

"Well you still have your comics."

"I already read them all, three times!"

"What about your video games?"

"They're all beat."

"You could always go to the arcade."

"Face it Lori! I've done everything remotely amusing! There's nothing new for me to do! What's the point of living life if there's no fun in it? I just want some excitement in my life."

"Lincoln, you can't always focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around."

"I tried to wish for things to change and look where that got me!"

"Lincoln, the outside world is not what you think it is. It's actually pretty cruel. Not every place you go to is going to be all rainbows and sunshine."

"They always say the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence, but they don't really mean it. How come we're not able to look beyond the fence?"

"Even if we wanted to, we'd never have the money for it. You know how things get in a family as big as ours."

"I know."

"How about you get some sleep? We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Alright, I guess."

"Good. Night little bro."

"Goodnight Lori."

Lori walks out of the room and Lincoln hops into bed. Meanwhile, Lincoln's parents appear to have heard everything from downstairs. "You still thinking about Lincoln?" Rita asked her husband.

"Yep."

"Yeah, me too."

"I just wish there was something we could do for him. I mean, what if he's right? What if everything around here is boring?"

"Lynn, I'm sure Lincoln was just having a bad day. But even if we wanted to do something for him, we don't have the budget for it. Don't you remember how much it costs to raise eleven kids?"

"I know. But still."

"Look, we'll talk about this in the morning. For now, let's just go to sleep." Rita goes back to bed, but her husband lies wide awake.

"Maybe she's right. It's not like we can just send the kids on a vacation of their own at no charge." Lynn then spots a pamphlet on the nightstand and gets an idea. "Or _can_ we?"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Now in case you're wondering about that flashback scene, for those who have read my other fanfic _The Loud House_ _Tales_ , then you may remember a chapter called _The End of the Loud House? S_ o I guess you could say that this story takes place after that chapter. Now if you're a little confused about the flashback scene in this story, then I would suggest you go back to the chapter of the Loud House Tales to get more familiar with it. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. So Long Everybody!**


	3. Out at Sea

The next morning, Lincoln is still asleep in his bed, when his parents come in to wake him up. "Lincoln. Sweetie, time to get up."

"I don't want to get up right now," Lincoln mumbled in his sleep. "Five more minutes."

"Come on kiddo. It's time to rise and shine. And we've got a special surprise for you."

After Lincoln hears that word, he immediately jolted awake. "A surprise? For me?"

"Yep. But you can't look until we say so." Rita hands Lincoln a blindfold. "Here, put this on."

* * *

Later, Lincoln is with his parents and the rest of the girls (including Lily, each with blindfolds over their eyes) over at the docks where there's a bunch of boats and ships. Lincoln still has his blindfold on with his hands out in front.

"Where am I?" He asked confused. "Where are you taking me? And why do I have to wear this thing over my eyes?"

"You'll see in a minute Lincoln," his mother explains.

Lincoln then hears a familiar voice coming from behind him. "Can someone literally tell me what is going on here?"

"Lori? Guys? What are you doing here?"

"That's just what _we_ were wondering," Luna said.

"Okay everyone," Lynn Sr. announced. "You can take your blindfolds off now." The kids take off their blindfolds off and they see a giant handmade boat. "Ta-da! What do you think? We call it the _S.S_.Loud"

"Uh….what the heck is this all about?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"You kids are going to take a trip of your own out at sea," Rita clarified.

"You mean, all by ourselves?" Leni asked.

"Yep. But don't worry, Lori will be in charge. It'll just be for a few days and you can radio us if you're on your way back."

"Okay, but what about food?" Lana questioned.

"There's plenty of food in the mini fridge if you kids get hungry. Any other questions?"

The kids shook their heads.

"Alright then. Have fun." The kids climbed aboard the boat, but as Lincoln is about to aboard the ship, his parents stopped him for a second. "Hold it Lincoln. We want to have a word with you."

"Okay. What about?"

"Well, I'm sure you're probably wondering why we're doing this."

"That's a pretty accurate guess, yes."

"Well, we've been thinking about what you said the other night, so we decided to let you expand your horizon for a bit. Now I'm trusting you to keep an eye on your sisters, all 10 of them. Just make sure they're well behaved and try not to let them get into too much trouble. Think you can do that?"

"I guess I could try."

"Thanks son. And don't forget to have fun. So long."

Lincoln climbed aboard the ship and the boat sailed away. The parents waved goodbye to their kids with tears in their eyes.

* * *

"I'm the queen of the world!" Lola is standing at the bow of the boat with her arms spread out.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls (sans Lisa) are gathered around in the center of the deck.

"This isn't so bad," Lucy exclaimed. "Aside from the sun being too bright and Leni getting seasick….." leni is seen throwing up over the side of the boat. "...this is actually a pretty good vacation."

"As long as miss princess pants over there doesn't sing, I'm happy," Lana said.

"Hey! I heard that, you twit!" Lola yelled from a short distance.

"I told you not to call me a twit!" The twins engaged in a fight once again while the rest of the girls watched.

"Why do they literally have to fight like that all the time?" Lori criticized.

"It's a twin thing," Lynn answered. "What can you do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa is busy steering the ship while simultaneously working on the radio. Suddenly, Lincoln arrived to check on her. "Hey Lis', how's it going?"

"If you must know, I was trying to reconnect the radio signal so we could inform our parental units of our current whereabouts. Unfortunately, it's extremely difficult to accomplish this and steer the ship simultaneously."

"I can help."

"With all due respect elder brother, I appreciate your assistance, but this programming takes precise concentration."

"Not with that. I meant with the ship. I could steer while you work on the radio."

"Are you sure?"

"I sure am."

"It's a pretty big job. You won't daydream, will you?"

"Don't worry. I got this. You can trust me."

"Well….alright." Lisa then leaves Lincoln alone steering the ship.

 _"This is so nice,"_ Lincoln thinks to himself. _"Nothing but peace and tranquility out on the open ocean. Almost feels like a real adventure. Almost like a pirate adventure."_ Lincoln imagines himself as a pirate. _"I'd be Captain Lincoln White Beard the pirate! World famous expoditionionist! Today, Captain Lincoln goes out in search of buried treasure. The only thing that stands in his way are a group of sharp pointy rocks. But they are no match for Captain Lincoln and the Loud pirates."_

* * *

As Lincoln is in his little fantasy world, Lisa managed to get the radio to work. "Siblings! I've managed to receive a signal transmission!" The girls gather around the radio and they hear a familiar yet unrecognizable voice.

"Doesn't sound like anyone we've ever known," Lucy said.

"What difference does that make?" Lori says as she grabs the microphone. "Hello there? Lori Loud here. We're on a scrawny little boat in the middle of the ocean and…."

The girls are all talking into the mike at the same time. However the signal appears to be picked up by a distant island. On that island, a few friends (which consisted of two rambunctious gremlin-like twins (one female with pink hair and a male orange one with a curly hair tuff)) are having a vacation of their own. The female twin is busy working on a radio.

"Hey Fee!" The voice is coming from a certain mild mannered blue bird. "Did you get that radio to work yet?"

"Just a second dude. I'm picking up some weird soap opera or something." Fee then bangs on the radio with her fist and it finally starts working. "There we go. Took long enough."

"Well at least we got the music working. I wonder how everyone else is doing."

"Harvey, why did we agree to come on this trip again?"

"I told you Fee. This is a _bonding_ experience."

"Well when you said we're going on vacation, I thought you meant somewhere _new_. This is the exact same stuff we see back home in Littlebark."

"This is new. Anyway what's wrong with this place? It's pretty cool."

"Well it's not good enough for me. Why can't we have a _family_ vacation? You know, the kind where we fight over a bar of hotel soap?"

"And Princess hogs all the good towels?" Foo chimes in.

"And we order room service!"

"And we do ridiculously fun activities?"

"Yes! Ridiculous sounds really good right now!"

"But vacations aren't all about _luxuries_ , Fee," Harvey answered. "They're about spending quality time together. They're about having fun."

"Well it's not fun if everything's the same," Fee complains.

Just then, a terrible storm rolled along. "Whoa! Looks like a storm's coming in! Come on, guys! Let's get back to the cabin!"

"Ah, what's a little rain gonna do?" Right after Foo said that, lightning struck right behind him and he immediately got scared. "Okay! You're right! Let's head back to the cabin!" With that the three friends head for shelter.

* * *

Meanwhile, back out at sea, the Louds are in the storm as well. The water is rolling waves rather roughly. The Louds are all wearing life jackets (including Lily).

Lola is right next to Leni on the edge of the boat and getting seasick herself. "It's bad enough we get stuck out at sea, but now we get lost in a storm."

"I can _sea_ how much _in decent sea_ this boat trip has to offer," Luan laughed. " _Off coarse_ we could've taken the _sea_ -nic route."

"If I hear one more pun out of you, I'm gonna be even more seasick!" Lola threatens.

"Seriously though, this whole trip is nothing but a bust."

"I believe that's the least of our problems," Lisa warned. "Look!"

The boat appears to be heading towards a path of rapid waves and sharp pointy rocks.

"We're dead," Lucy lamented.

"Lisa!" Lynn scolded. "I thought you were supposed to be steering the boat!"

"I was, but then Lincoln insisted…."

"YOU PUT LINCOLN IN CHARGE OF THE BOAT?!"

The sisters rushed to the control room and see their brother steering the ship, but not paying attention.

"Aw man!" Lynn groaned. "Is he daydreaming again?"

"Yep." Luan confirms.

"Lincoln!" Lana runs up and tries to wake up her brother. "Lincoln! You're daydreaming! Snap out of it! Wake up!"

Lincoln then shakes his head and snapped back to reality. "Huh? What? What's going on?"

"What's going on," Lori informed, "is that we're heading towards a field of rapids and giant rocks!"

Lincoln turns around and sees that her sister was right. Not only that but there was also a humongous wave right in front of them.

"It's a fifty foot high wall of water!" Lola watched in horror.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat," Lucy commented.

"Everyone get below!" Lisa leads everyone to the bottom of the deck beneath a cellar door. After they get in they lie quiet, but the boat gets picked up by the wave and flipped over.

"Well, this is how we came in," Leni said as she moved towards the door.

"NOOOOO!"

As soon as Leni opens the door, the room starts to flood. Lynn finally is fed up with it and makes her move towards the door. She dived into the water and attempted to flip the boat back over. Which she does, but the boat continues to sink. Lynn then finds a raft and sets it out near the boat.

"Everyone! Jump! Hurry!"

The Louds then hop onto the raft and attempt to stay on it. They then watched as the boat sank into the sea. Everyone then gives an angry look at Lincoln.

"Well Lincoln," Lori scolded. "I hope you're happy now!"

"Well maybe I _am_ happy!" Lincoln barked back. "Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe we'll land in a nice kinda place. Where they praise you like royalty, and animals run wild and free. Why do you have to be so negative all the time?"

"Oh sure. The _good_ kind of place. This must be the most comfortable ride I've ever been on. Stranded in the middle of the ocean. Sure feel bad that Mom and Dad are back home where it's safe."

"Lose the sarcasm, big sis. It's not like it's _my_ fault the boat got destroyed."

"Actually it _is_ your fault! Because you were the one steering and you weren't paying attention!"

"Augh! Will you guys just shut up!?" Lynn groaned. "I can't stand this anymore!"

"Speak for yourself!" Lola retaliated. "I'm cold, I'm wet and my dress is getting drenched! And it's _dry_ clean only! This is all your fault, Lincoln!"

"I said I was sorry! Come on, sis!"

"No! No more ' _come on, sis_ ' excuses! We're stuck here in the middle of nowhere and it's all your fault! I'm sick of you always screwing everything up for us!"

"I just wanted to have fun with my sisters!"

"Lincoln, stuff it! If you can't do anything right, then you don't earn my respect! If you don't have my respect, then I'm not speaking to you!"

"Fine! Be that way!"

The Louds try to go to sleep on the raft as they drifted away, but they were still pretty ticked off at Lincoln (and you know what they say: never go to bed mad). But as they were sailing, a giant whale's tail rises out of the water, which in turn woke the kids up and startled them. They began to turn the raft around, but it was too late. The whale's tail hits the raft, splitting it into many pieces. The Louds each hang on to a piece of the raft to stay afloat. But the Louds are now separated from each other.


	4. Shipwrecked

Many hours later, Lincoln is seen floating alone on a plank of wood. After a while, he wakes up and finds that he's washed up on the shore of an unknown island.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Where is everybody? Lori?! Lana?! Lisa?! ….Mommy?"

Lincoln looks around and still doesn't get an answer. "This is just terrific. I don't even know what this place is." Lincoln then spotted parts of the boat all over the beach. "Hey! Those look like the parts from the raft! They must be on the island somewhere, or maybe lost at sea forever. Better go with option one. I've got to find them."

Lincoln goes around the beach searching for his sisters and calling out their names. Many hours pass and Lincoln starts to get really tired and then just falls to the ground. "This is hopeless. I'm never gonna find them." Just then, something in the sand attracted his attention. "Hey! Footprints! They must be here!"

Lincoln followed the tracks and finds Lori and Leni on the other side of some pointy rocks. Leni is freaking out about something while Lori is trying to console her.

Lincoln runs up to the two girls. "Lori! Leni!"

"Lincoln?"

"You're okay!"

"Do I _look_ okay?" Leni shouted. "Something touched my head!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on Leni," Lincoln consoled. " _What_ touched your head?"

"Well, I don't remember, but it was dark and _something_ touched my head."

"You are kinda tall, you know. It was probably just a tree branch."

"Oh, right."

Just then, Luna and Luan ran up to them. "Okay dudes, we found two, but we still can't find-."

"Luna! Luan!"

"Lincoln! You're sure a sight for sore eyes," Luan jokes.

"Anyway," Luna said. "We managed to find Lisa and Lily."

The two girls in question are sitting by the shore. Lisa is observing clams and crustaceans while Lily is just splashing around.

"Okay," Lincoln confirmed. "Now we just have four more left to find."

"Look! Over there!" Leni points to the shore and sees that Lola and Lynn just washed up on the beach. They both wake up with starfishes stuck to their hair and crabs and lobsters stuck to their clothes.

"Alrighty boys. Fun's over," Lynn said as the sea creatures ran away.

"Lynn! Lola!"

"Guys!"

"Where's Lucy?"

"I'm right here." Lucy popped up next to Lincoln frightening him.

"Lucy! When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time. I was just basking in the sun."

"Okay, let's see," Lincoln said as he did a quick headcount. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. We're still missing one. Where's Lana?"

Just then the Louds spotted something in the distance.

Lana arrives to the beach, riding the waves with a group of dolphins. The dolphins then drop Lana off at the beach and bid her goodbye. "Oh man! That was totally radical! I wish I could keep you as a pet, but I don't think we have a pool that's big enough. See you around." As the dolphins leave, Lana turns around to see her siblings. "Hey guys!"

"Lana!" The rest of the girls and Lincoln gathered around each other in a group hug.

"This is totes great!" Leni said. "We're all together! But…. _where_ exactly are we?" The Louds all turn around to see a huge jungle on the island right in front of their eyes. "San Diego."

"San Diego?" Lynn questions.

"Why not? This place has white sandy beaches, wide open spaces and cleverly designed artificial trees. I tell you, this could be the San Diego resort. Complete with fake plants." Leni pulls off a leaf from a fern. "Huh, this one feels surprisingly real."

"Okay Leni," Lincoln interrupted. "First of all, I'm pretty sure those plants _are_ real. And second, I don't think this is San Diego."

"Not to worry, siblings," Lisa steps in. "I have a map." The young genius pulls out a map out of her pocket and sets it on the ground. "Let's see. We left here. We capsized here. I know exactly where we are. We're on this tiny little island called…... _Wildbark island. Population: unknown._ "

"You mean," Lori asked. " _We're_ the only people here?"

"Ah don't worry," Lana assured as she pulls out her tools. "I have my tool belt with me. I'll just repair the raft and we can sail back home."

"You _seriously_ brought that with you?" Lola questioned her twin.

"I bring it with me _everywhere_. It's the handyman's code. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

As Lana leaves, Lola muttered to herself. "You guys are _beyond_ weird."

"Uh….guys? We've got a problem." Lana shows them that the pieces of the raft were being pulled away by the tides. "Looks like we're marooned."

"I knew this would happen," Lori grumbled. "Lincoln this is all your fault with your stupid wish!"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up!?" Lincoln said exasperated.

"I knew you were a jinx!" Lynn shouted. "Don't you know it's bad luck to say your wish out loud? You're not supposed to do that!"

"Me?! I said no! But _you_ forced me to tell you!"

"No we didn't."

"Actually we kinda _did_ ," Lisa corrected. "However it wouldn't be the _first_ time we forced something out of him."

"We're all gonna starve to death," Lori complains. "There's got to be something here we can eat."

The girls look around for some food, but all they see are twigs and rocks. "Can people eat rocks?"

"I did see a show where someone tried to make a one course meal out of nothing but treebark," Lincoln recalled.

With their stomachs growling, the kids run to a nearby tree and start eating the bark. "It's actually not that bad," Lynn said. "Tastes pretty…...Whoa…." The girls stop eating and their visions start changing. To them, Lincoln and everything else look pixelated. While to Lincoln, the girls appear to be different foods, animals and even cartoon characters.

"This doesn't feel right," Lincoln explains.

"What show did you see that bark thing on?"

"It was on...uh…. oh yeah, _Crazy Eats_."

"You mean that one where those people make themselves go crazy by eating things that _aren't_ food?! LINCOLN! They don't even go _outside_ on that show!"

"But guys, the inside _is_ the outside." The background disintegrated as the words echo repeatedly. Just then, a series of bizarre hallucinations occur. After a while, everything goes back to normal and the kids wake up on the beach holding their heads in pain.

"Well that sure was _trippy_ ," Luan jokes. "Get it? But seriously, let's _never_ do that again."

"I literally cannot believe this," Lori exasperates. "This is all your fault Lincoln!"

"What did _I_ do?"

"If _you_ hadn't smashed the boat, we wouldn't be stuck here!"

"It was an accident!"

"It was because you weren't paying attention and now look where we are!"

"Come on guys. Let me help. I fix things all the time."

"No you don't. You just _mess_ things up all the time."

"Like when?"

"The car, the garage, the sneakers, the party, that other party….."

"That's enough! You know Ronnie Anne pushed me."

"Ronnie Anne wasn't even there!"

"Look, I can fix it."

"Oh you mean when you tried to _fix_ the boat by smashing it?"

"Come on! I can…."

"NO! No you can't! Everytime you try to fix something, you just make things worse!"

"I just wanted to help."

"HELP!? I think you've helped out enough!"

Feeling heartbroken after hearing those words, Lincoln begins to tear up. "FINE! …..if that's how you feel….then I won't help you anymore!" Lincoln turns around and walks away sadly. "You guys can do whatever you want! I'm going to have my own fun. And if you find a way of this island, don't bother asking me."

"Fine! Go on ahead! We don't need you! We'll find our own way off the island without you!"

"Well, now what do we do?" Lynn asked as she saw Lincoln storm off.

"Don't worry sis. I have a plan to get us rescued," Lori ordered. "Okay, Lynn, Lana: gather all the loose peices of wood you can find, Leni, Lisa: you two start building a fire, Lucy, Luna, Luan: you three, watch over Lily."

"What about me?" Lola asked.

"Lola, you have the most important job of all."

"I do?" Lola's smile immediately turns into a frown after hearing what she has to do. She was tasked with standing in front of the ocean waves posing as the Statue of Liberty and is apparently not happy about it. "This is _not_ what I had in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln is on his own side of the island, still feeling quite annoyed. "I don't see what all this fuss is about," he muttered to himself. "This island has everything we could ever need. They just don't seem to see it."

As Lincoln is lost in his thoughts, he remembered how much his sisters scolded him and started getting even more annoyed. "I mean it's not like I _meant_ to wreck the boat and get us lost out here! It was just a mistake! I just wanted to have fun and they just—! They just! AAUGH!" Lincoln shouted as he stomped his foot to the ground in a blind rage. "They just make me so mad!"

Lincoln was so angry that he started kicking sand in the air. "Why do they always have to blame everything on _me_?! They act like everything is _my_ fault! Well fine! If they don't need me, then _I_ don't need _them_!"

Lincoln then started to gather a bunch of bamboo sticks and giant leaves to build a small hut to sleep in. He also found some food like pineapples and coconuts and started building a fire. He was still pretty mad, but after a while, his anger started to die down a bit.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Lori and the others were busy building a rescue beacon. "If this doesn't get us off the island, nothing will. Can't wait to see the look on that twerps face when he sees this. He's completely useless without us."

Lori sees that Lincoln has actually accomplished more than expected. "Or maybe he's more skillful than I thought. Not that I care."

"Lori!" Lola shouts. "I've been standing here for hours, and my arm is getting tired! How long do I have to pose like this?"

"Just a little longer Lola!" Lori then puts on the finishing touches. "There you can rest now." Lola puts her arm down and turns around, and is incredibly amazed by what she sees. "I present to you, our one way ticket out of here! The statue of Loud-berty! This baby will have us off the island in no time! What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

Lori then checks on Leni and Lisa who are still struggling to make a fire out of the pieces of the raft. "How's the fire going you two?"

"It's going great!" Leni answered.

"Sister slavedriver," Lisa mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Why can't we just use some of _Lincoln's_ fire?" Leni complained.

"That's _wildfire_! We're not using _wildfire_ on Lady Loud-berty! Now rub you two!"

The two girls started rubbing the sticks even harder, but it still doesn't work. "We've been trying….we can't…..we can't do it! We just can't do it!"

Just as Leni slams the two planks together on the ground, a fire immediately ignited. "Huh? F….fi…..fire! Fire! Fire!" Leni shouts in victory, but then realized what she was cheering for and immediately got frightened by it. "Ahh! Fire! Fire!" Leni then runs around the beach and the fire unintentionally started burning up the rescue beacon. Lori is still on the top as the fire starts to rise.

"Lori!" Lana shouted from below. "You have to jump!"

"What are you insane!?"

"Don't worry! It's just sand! You'll be fine! You'll see! It's a peice of…" Lori jumped from atop the rescue beacon and into the sand, falling flat on her face. "...cake? Dang, you need to start working out more."

While Leni is still running, she let's go of the two planks and they landed in the ocean, putting the fire out. But the fire on the beacon was still going until eventually, it all burned up and collapsed to the ground.

"YOU MANIACS!" Lori pounded her fists to the ground. "YOU SCREWED IT UP! YOU HAD ONE CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT! DARN YOU!DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!"

"Can we go to the fun side now?" Lynn asks.

* * *

Back on Lincoln's side, Lincoln is enjoying paradise on his own. "Ah, this is the life. No worries, no responsibility, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

Lincoln then started to think about his sisters. "I wonder if they're okay." Lincoln then started feeling guilty, but it wears off in like a second. "Oh what do I care? I'm no longer supposed to help. I don't need them to have fun. I can do that all on my own." Unfortunately, the sole Loud brother started to feel a little lonely. "Oh, who am I kidding? What good is having a good time if there's no one to share it with? It's just not fun without them around. But what they don't forgive me?"

Lincoln then started to lament to himself. "What's the point anymore? After what I did, they'll never want to talk to me again."

* * *

Back on the other side of the island, the girls are busy wondering about their brother. While they were willing to make amends with him, they were still uncertain whether or not he wanted to see them again.

Lori was rather annoyed by this, due to her plan becoming a total flop. "If you're going to go, then go," she said.

"What was that?" Leni asked rather confused.

"I said if you're going to go, then go!"

"I'm not following what you're…." Lynn said before she was cut off.

"Just go! I don't need you anymore! I don't need anyone! I'll get off this island all on my own!"

The rest of the girls looked on feeling surprised (in a hurt kinda way). They all then decided to head over to their brother's side, leaving Lori all alone.

As they started heading towards a hut that Lincoln had built, the girls started thinking amongst themselves.

"Do you guys think we're a little too hard on Linky?" Leni asked.

"Yeah dudes," Luna agrees. "I mean what if he doesn't forgive us?"

"He has to," Lana answered. "He's our brother."

"Lana's right," Lynn agrees. "Even if Lincoln does get mad sometimes, at least he doesn't hold grudges. Or does he?"

"Only one way to find out," Lucy said as she knocked on the door.

Lincoln opened the door in expectation, and yet he wasn't too surprised by who he saw. "Oh, hey guys," he said trying not to sound desperate. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey little bro," Lynn answered. "Listen, we came over to apologize."

"Yeah dude," Luna chimed in. "We didn't mean those things we said."

"We just got wrapped up in our own problems," Luan added.

"And we took our anger out on you," Lola continued.

"And we realized that wasn't right," Lana finished.

"If I had a heart," Lucy continues. "It would be filled with deep sorrow."

"I too offer my sincerest apology, elder brother," Lisa confirms.

"Poo-poo," Lily apologized.

"So what do you say, Linky?" Leni asked. "You forgive us?"

Lincoln was still a little unsure. "Well, I don't know. I mean I've kinda been enjoying myself, so…."

"Okay," Lynn interrupted. "I knew it was a long shot. We just wanted you to know that we're really sorry. But it's okay if you're not ready to forgive us. We understand." The girls started turning around and walking away, feeling rather disappointed.

"Wait!" The girls then stopped in their tracks once they heard Lincoln's voice. "I mean, there's no rule that says you _have_ to go. I suppose we _could_ put our differences aside. So if you wanna stay…."

Lincoln is immediately cut off as soon as the girls rush through the door.

"Okay, I guess they forgive me."

Once inside the hut, the girls are truly amazed by how well constructed it was. Especially Lana.

"Wow!" She said with excitement. "I'm impressed Lincoln! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Well, what can I say?" He answered. "I learned from the best."

"Gee, thanks," Lana blushed. "You know, if you want, I could give you some pointers on how to build things."

"I'd like that, little sis."

The girls are busy enjoying everything that the little hut had to offer.

"Make yourselves at home you guys. There's plenty of fresh fruit and water if you're hungry or thirsty and a nice relaxing fire to keep us warm. Enjoy."

The girls did as they were pleased.

"Maybe being on this island _won't_ be so bad after all," Lola sighed in satisfaction.


	5. Reconciliation

"Ah, this is the life," Lincoln said as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Sure is bro," Luna agrees.

"Yeah, I guess. It would be better if Lori was here with us," Lana lamented.

"After she tried to rain on my parade?" Lincoln complained. "I don't think so."

"Lincoln," Lynn intervened. "Are you still on that? You really need to learn to let go."

"Have you guys forgotten about the way she scolded me? And now you're saying I should just let her come over here and forgive her?"

"I know Lori can be mean and bossy sometimes, but she's also our sister. She's responsible."

"And protective," Lisa added.

"And caring," Leni said.

"And she lets me sleep with her when I have nightmares," Lana claims.

"Lincoln," Luna comforted. "You can't let one thing she said get between you. Sometimes you just gotta let go. I'll bet she's willing to forgive you too."

"I don't know." Lincoln was still a little unsure. While he did forgive his other sisters and he wanted to make things right, he still wasn't ready to forgive Lori quite yet. Despite that, the girls were being very persuasive, even giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Come on sis, you're playing my heart like a big dull fiddle. Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go talk to her. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive her right away."

"Thanks bro."

* * *

Lincoln walks over to the other side of the beach and finds Lori sitting all alone, staring at the moon. "Hey Lori." His big sister doesn't respond. "You know, everyone else is over there. We've still got room on my side for one more. If you wanna join."

"No thank you."

Lincoln takes a seat next to his sister. "Look, I know you're mad at me. And I don't blame you. I'm sorry I wrecked the boat. And I'm sorry we're stuck out here. I didn't mean for this to happen. But I was thinking. Maybe if you just gave this place a chance, you might actually enjoy it."

"Lincoln! I'm tired! I'm hungry! I just wanna go home."

"I know you do. I do too. I miss being home in Royal Woods. I even miss Mom and Dad. But the reason why I wasn't upset was because I wanted to make you guys happy." Lori is surprised after hearing Lincoln say that. "I was just trying to cheer you up, the same way you guys cheered me up. I like being happy, but sometimes, having fun is no fun when everyone else is bummed out. I just wanted us all to have a good time." Lincoln gets up and leaves. "Just in case you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Lincoln goes back to his own side of the island, leaving Lori alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After thinking it over, Lori ultimately decided to make her way over to the other side of the island. She then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's the pizza man. Who on earth do you think it would be?"

Lincoln opened the door slightly. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could join you guys?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look, I know I've been kind of a jerk to you. I've just been so desperate to go back home that I let my anger do the talking. But, I've been thinking about what you said and I realized that I haven't given this place much of a chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is…..I'm sorry."

Lincoln then unlocked the door to let her in. "Welcome to Casa del Loud. Take a load off."

As Lincoln lead her sister in, she is truly amazed by what she saw.

"Lori!" Leni greeted. "Glad you could make it! Is this place great?"

"Yeah. I guess it is pretty cool. I gotta hand it to you, little bro. You really outdid yourself."

"Thanks," Lincoln said. "I've had a bit of practice."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well…..I guess if you're really sorry, I forgive you. Can you forgive me for not forgiving you? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you guys not being my sisters."

"Of course. Thanks Lincoln." The two of them shared a hug while the others watched in satisfaction. "So what's there to eat around here?"

"Glad you asked. I found some fruit lying all around the island. There's fruit smoothies and roasted pineapple and mango on a stick. Help yourself."

The kids are all sitting around the campfire and eating the fruit kabobs.

"I must say Lincoln," Lisa explains. "These ananas comosus (pineapple) and mangifera indica (mango) are positively scrumptious."

"I could not agree with you more Lisa," Lana agrees. "Especially when they are roasted on an open fire."

"Yeah," Lori sighed. "I don't know how it can literally get any better than this."

"Oh, but it does. Check this out." Lincoln opens up the walls of bamboo and it shows the ocean and the night sky. The Louds look up and are truly amazed by this view.

* * *

Moments later, the rest of the girls went to sleep in the hammocks, while Lori and Lincoln were busy sitting on the beach looking up at the stars. "Sure is a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lincoln answered. "I kinda wish Ronnie Anne could've been here to see this."

"You still thinking about her?"

"A little. I mean, not like the kind of thinking that you're thinking of! I just thought she might enjoy this if she was here."

"It would be so romantic."

"Lori!"

"Just teasing. But seriously, I'm sure she would enjoy this."

"I guess so." Lincoln then thinks for a minute. "Lori? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How come we never get to do anything fun together?"

"What do you mean? We do fun stuff all the time."

"I mean just you and me. Ever since you started growing up I felt I've gotten farther apart from you. You're always busy on your phone talking to Bobby."

"Well, what about all those times we went to the mall together?"

"I never said I enjoyed it."

"What do you mean? You always find fun stuff to do."

"I know. But we always have to vote on where we go or what we do, and everytime we vote it's always 10 against 1 and I'm the loser. It just makes me feel really left out."

"Oh. I guess you're right. Sorry little bro, I didn't realize. How come you never say anything?"

"Because I never had anyone to back me up. Everyone sides with you and I'm always the odd man out. I'm single, only one, all alone. It's not that I don't like spending time with you guys. I do. I really do. I just wish that for once, I could decide what we do. But I guess my voice just doesn't matter."

"Don't say that Lincoln. You're voice does matter as much as any of ours. And I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner. Tell you what, whenever we get off this island, we'll make it up to you. We'll even let you make a decision from time to time."

"Really? No more second bananas?"

"No more second bananas."

"Thanks Lori. That'd be great…... if we ever do get off the island that is."

"I'm sure we'll find a way. It's getting late. I think we should hit the hay."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The two kids made their way back to camp and started to rest in a couple of hammocks tied up to a couple trees.

"Lori?"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"Do you think we'll ever get off this island?"

"I'm sure we will. It might not be today, or tomorrow, but someday. But you know, aside from the boat being smashed in the storm and the fact that our parents and our friends are thousands of miles away, this really isn't going so bad. And whatever happens tomorrow, I know we'll get through it together. *yawn* Goodnight Lincoln."

"Goodnight Lori."

With all the Loud siblings forgiven (for now more or less), Lincoln happily drifted off to sleep, waiting for what's in store for the next day.


	6. Meeting an old Friend

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long, but the thing is I've kind of been having a writers block and I've been too busy working on the _Loud House Tales_. But don't worry, more chapters of this story will be continued soon enough. And for this one, more characters from _Harvey Beaks_ will finally be introduced. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.**

* * *

The morning sun rose and the Louds all woke up from their hammocks, in the mood for a brand new day.

"That's the best night sleep I've ever had," Lincoln sighed. "Well, time for day two of our island adventure."

As Lincoln started walking up and down the beach, something in the sand attracted his attention.

"Guys! Look!" The Louds appear to find a trail of footprints. "What do you suppose these are?"

Lisa observed the footprints. "Judging by the triangular shape and the three thin bony toes, I would say that these are indeed the footprints of an oversized _Sialia Aves_. Street name: blue bird."

"Oh cool!" Lana said.

"Wait!" Lincoln interrupted. "Do you know what this means? We're not alone! Somebody else is on the island!"

"Come on little bro," Lynn groaned. "Even if there is someone else here, who's to say they're going to help us? For all we know, it could probably just be an ordinary bird that can't talk or do anything but fly."

"Well I do remember this one blue bird. What was his name? Hermy? No Henry! No wait! Harvey! That's it Harvey! And these prints look just like his feet!"

"Does that mean he might be here?" Lana asked excitedly.

"Oh please!" Lynn scoffed. "What makes you think that watermelon-headed feather brain is on this island?"

"I just know it!" Lincoln answered. "This jungle looks like the perfect place for him. Maybe if we can find him, he can help us get home!"

"We can see our parents again!" Luna exclaimed.

"Everything can go back to normal!" Luan adds.

"And I wouldn't have to share the waffle I have in my overall pocket!" Lana then realized what she says. "That is if I _had_ one."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lincoln said. "Come on!"

* * *

The Louds followed him into the jungle, but they appear to be going around in circles.

"Lincoln," Lynn asked her brother. "Are you sure we're going the right way? We've passed the same bushes five times already!"

"Lynn, this is the right way. I'm sure of it."

"And you wonder why we never listen to you," she muttered.

Just then, the kids start hearing an upbeat sound. "Wait! You guys hear that?"

"It kinda sounds like….." Lana listened.

"Music!" Luna shouts. "I'd recognize that sound anywhere!"

"I knew it!" Lincoln shouts in victory.

The Louds kept on running and the further they went, the louder the music became. They then found themselves in the middle of a huge party filled with tons of different animals.

"Why do those people have fur?" Leni asked.

"Because they're _not_ people," Lori corrected. "They're _animals_."

" _Party_ animals!" Lana added.

"What kinda crazy place is this?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know dude," Luna replied. "But I'm loving these sick beats!"

"You know?" Lincoln stated. "I feel like I've seen them before. Can't remember where though. Maybe we can ask them for help."

"As preposterous as that sounds," Lisa said adjusting her glasses, "I suppose it can't hurt to try."

The Louds made their way forward and Lincoln started to speak. "Excuse me!" The music stopped and the animals just stared. "Yeah…..uh….we were wondering if we could maybe…." before Lincoln could finish his sentence, the animals just ran away and hid. "...talk to you?"

"They kinda look like giant weasels," Lola states.

"Maybe it was just their bedtime," Leni wondered.

"Leni," Lynn asked. "How often do _you_ run to bed screaming?"

"Almost every night."

"We know," they all said.

Lincoln then stepped forward. "Hello? Anyone out there?"

"No!" Came out a raspy voice.

"Huh, that was weird."

The voice came from Fee's twin brother Foo, who are hiding behind a nearby bush with Harvey Beaks and their friend Piri Piri. "Do you think they believe me?" He whispered.

"Foo!" His sister scolded. "Did it ever occur to you that telling someone you're not here, proves that you _are_ here?"

"I don't get it."

"Whatever. Do you think they're friendly?"

"I don't know," Harvey replies. "But they do look familiar somehow."

"It would make me very happy if they _were_ friendly," Piri exclaimed.

"Oh it would, would it?" Fee asked.

"Yeah. I'd be like beyond happy!"

Fee then got a very sneaky idea. "What if I told you I had an idea to find out if they _were_ friendly?"

"That would be neat! What's your idea?"

In a split second, Fee kicked Piri out of the bush, which caught the Louds' attention.

"O M Gosh!" Leni exclaimed. "You are like totes adorable!"

Piri is feeling too nervous to say a word.

"Hi," Lincoln greeted. "What's your name?"

Still no response.

"What's wrong?" Luan asked. "You seem nervous."

Piri finally let out a few words. "Please….don't….hurt me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy," Lynn stepped in.

"Yeah," Lana agrees. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"You're not?"

"What kinda guests would we be if we hurt everyone we saw?" Luna asked rhetorically.

Lisa answered. "Quite despicable ones I would say."

Meanwhile, the trio is watching everything from behind the bush they were hiding in.

"What do you think's going on?" Fee whispered.

"I don't know," her brother replied. "But they haven't eaten her yet."

Harvey takes a look at the strangers, and he then recognizes a certain boy of the group. "Wait a minute. That shirt, that tooth, that white hair! Guys! I know who this is!" Harvey starts to come out of the bush.

"Harvey!" Fee interjected. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me. I _know_ these guys."

"I don't know dude. How do we know they can be trusted?"

"Fee, will you just listen to me? Just because they're different, who's to say they're not friendly?"

"Well who's to say they _are_?"

"Well even if they're not like us, it doesn't mean they're enemies."

"It doesn't mean they're _not_."

"Well how _else_ are we gonna know if they're friendly or not?"

"Simple. Just stay in this bush and say nothing."

"You know what? I'm confused. You always said I have to take my chances with things. Well this is a chance I'm actually _willing_ to take and you guys are gonna come whether you like it or not."

"Augh! Fine! But you better be right about this."

"Hey guys." Just then, a talking blue bird comes out of a nearby bush.

"Harvey?"

"Lincoln. Long time no see."

"What is going on?" Lynn asked.

"I was literally wondering the same thing," Lori replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Harvey Beaks. And these are my friends Fee and Foo. And you've already met Piri Piri."

"Oh yeah!" Lincoln said. "Now I remember. You guys were from that tv show that I saw back at home."

"Wait! You _saw_ my show?"

Lincoln nodded.

"I have a fan. I have a fan! All right everyone! You can come out now! These guys aren't gonna hurt you!"

The rest of Harvey's friends came out of the places where they were hiding.

"So I'm guessing these are the rest of your friends?" Lynn asked.

"Yep."

"And just who might you be?" Fee asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. And these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily."

"Well," Foo scratched his chin. "They don't look like they're from around here."

"That's because we're not. We're actually from a small town called Royal Woods. We got shipwrecked here by accident and we're gonna be here a while."

"Well, it stinks to be you then," Fee said.

"Fee! Don't be rude!" Harvey whispered. "You'll have to excuse my friend here. She's a little stubborn. And sorry for the misunderstanding. We're just glad you don't want to hurt us."

"Why would anyone wanna hurt you?" Leni asked.

"Funny story. You see, there's these creatures called man eating panthers on the island, and they eat anything that's alive. So they're always out to get us."

"And just what do these creatures look like?" Lana asked.

"Well…..they kinda look like…...THAT!"

They all see a bunch of large four legged black and brown cats with pointy teeth coming towards them.

"They do look kinda hungry," Lucy said.

"Judging by the amount of fear and apprehension," Lisa explains. "I'm coming to the conclusion that we should RUN!"

The Louds then run away along with everyone else. But while they're running, they all fall into a pit through two separate tunnels. Harvey, Piri, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn fell down one tunnel while Fee, Foo, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily went down the other.

* * *

The two birds and the five oldest sisters then found themselves in an underground stream. The entrance then gets blocked by a bunch of rocks.

"That was even more fun than the water slide at the amusement park!" Lynn shouts.

"What is this place?" Luna asked.

"Some sort of cave under the jungle ground," Harvey answered. "Those falling rocks must have sealed us in."

"Well no kidding," Lynn said.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least we're stuck in here together."

"Hold on a minute!" Lori ordered. "We're missing somebody. Or a few somebody's."

"Oh my gosh!" Leni said with dispair. "We forgot Lincoln and the rest of our little sisters!"

"We didn't _forget_ them Leni," Lynn sighs. "They must have gotten lost down another path."

"And Fee and Foo must've gone down with them," Harvey exclaimed. "We gotta go find them!"

"How are we gonna do that when we're literally trapped in a pitch black environment?"

"I'll say," Luan agrees. "I can't even see my hand in front of my face. And that's no joke."

Just then a shining light was coming from the top of the cave. "Guys!" Piri shouts. "I think I see a way out!"

"Hey, you're right!" Harvey observes. "Nice spotting, Piri."

"Thanks Harvey," she said glowing red in the face.

"Come on guys! Let's go."

The Louds followed Piri and Harvey, climbing the scales of the cave.

"Just my luck to be trapped inside an underground cave with two birds," Lynn groaned.

"I don't know," Leni admires. "It's not so bad. I mean look at these rocks. Pretty nice shade of amethyst if you ask me."

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool," Luan agrees. "If you don't mind the cave spiders."

"SPIDERS?!"

"LUAN!"

"Sorry. I can't help it. You guys know how serious i get when I'm nervous."

After a while of climbing, the kids finally made it out of the cave.

"It's a little windy up here," Piri said. "Too windy for us smaller creatures."

"Yeah I kinda figured that out," Lynn groaned.

"But our party is on the other side of this canyon," said Harvey. "Looks like we're gonna have to go through the wind ourselves."

"What are you, crazy?" Luna asked. "It's freezing cold out there!"

"Yeah, but the wind stops and starts every few minutes. Looks like we'll have to use those rocks for shelter until the wind passes."

"I guess that could work," Lori said.

"As long as it gets us out of this wind and closer to our little siblings, I'm willing to try anything," Lynn confirms.

The Louds and the two birds continued to make their way towards the end. Every time the wind was blowing, they hid behind a giant rock until the wind stopped. Finally they managed to reach the end of the canyon safely.

"You know Lynn," Luan jokes. "You always were great at _breaking wind!_ Get it?"

Lynn however did not look amused. "Luan, I know we're sisters, but _don't ever_ make that joke again."

"Sorry."

"Well, at least we made it down here safely," Lynn sighed. "Wonder where everyone else ended up."

"Well wherever they are now, I just hope they're safe," said Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln and his younger sisters were in another cave in a different location.

"Aw man!" Lincoln complains. "We got separated again."

"This is just exasperating," Lisa groaned. "I don't even know what location this is."

It appears there was no one around but a bunch of wild, ferocious animals. "Maybe we could ask one of the locals here for directions," Lana suggested.

"I don't think so," sighed Lucy. "I don't think these creatures are friendly, let alone speak English."

"Lucy's got a point there," Lincoln confirms. "Looks like we'll have to find a way out of here ourselves."

"Aw too bad," Lola complains. "This would make a perfect seaside resort."

"Yeah," Lana agrees. "I might really enjoy this. If we weren't completely lost."

Lincoln then spotted an exit at the top of the cave. "Guys! I think I see a way out! Follow me!"

The girls followed Lincoln up out of the cave while Lincoln was holding Lily the entire time (which was proven to be quite difficult). Finally they managed to make it out unscathed. Once they were free, they met up with the two wild twins.

"Fee! Foo!" Lincoln greeted. "How'd you guys get here?"

"We've been here way before you have, dodo head," Fee answers.

"Well do you know where the others are?"

"Probably at a new place for our party."

"What party?"

"What is this, 20 questions? We gotta get going or we'll be late!" Fee found a path that looked somewhat clear. "Well this path sure looks safe enough," Fee observes.

However, the Louds noticed that there were panthers hiding around every corner. "Uh….guys? I think we might wanna be careful around here," Lincoln warned. "There's some very dangerous…."

Lincoln was cut off by Fee. "I don't want to hear another word about anything. Let's just go already."

"Trust me," Foo whispered. "It's best not to argue with her."

"Seriously guys!" Lana chimes in. "There are those big, toothy, clawy things out there! What do you call them?"

"Panthers?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, panthers!" The kids looked in front of them and saw that there were indeed a bunch of panthers growling at them.

Fee finally got the idea. "Oh. Well in that case, I suggest we RUN LIKE HECK!"

The kids all ran off in separate directions. The Louds hid behind a rock while Fee and Foo kept on running until they fell into a ditch. The Louds saw that the panthers looked quite hungry and began approaching.

"Welp, they're goners," Lola sighs.

"That's it!" Lincoln announced. "No more Mr. and Ms. Nice Louds! The battle is on!"

"Well, what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"I've got a plan! Two of us will create a distraction, while the rest of us go rescue those twins."

"Oh! Oh! Wait!" Lana raised her hand. " _I_ wanna do the distraction!"

"Uh…...okay. I guess it really doesn't matter who gets to do the distraction. Go ahead."

"Sweet! Come on Lola! Let's do this!" Lana dragged her twin.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" She groaned.

Meanwhile, the panthers were making their way towards Fee and Foo.

"You hoo!" The panthers turn around to see the twins creating some sort of diversion. "Mr. Wussy Cat!" Lana taunted. "How's about a nice, tasty all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Do you really have to _encourage_ this?" Lola whispers.

The panther makes his way towards the twins. "That's it. Good kitty."

"Okay!" Lincoln observes. "The cats are distracted! I'm going for Fee and Foo!" Lincoln left with Lily and Lucy while Lisa stayed behind the rock.

"Whatever you do, watch out for that…." Lisa tried to warn them, but it was too late. "...ditch."

"Dang it!" Lincoln shouts from inside the ditch.

The twins kept luring the panther until they reach a dead end. "Dang it!"

"I'm too pretty to die!" Lola cowers.

The panther began to pounce on them, but were immediately stopped as soon as a mango hits it right on the cheek. It turns around and sees that it was Lisa using a handmade slingshot. "Get away from my sisters!"

"Lisa!"

"I'll hold them off! You two get to safety!"

The twins ran off as they were told. Meanwhile, Lincoln is with Fee, Foo, Lily and Lucy in a nearby ditch. Lily felt a little worried but Lincoln tried to comfort her. "It's okay Lily. We'll get out of here somehow."

Just then, a rope vine came down. "Need a hand?" The others looked up and saw the twins.

"Guys! You're alive!"

"That's right! Also you might wanna grab hold if you guys want to stay alive yourselves."

The kids climbed up the rope out of the ditch and ran off. Along the way, Lincoln grabs Lisa who's still distracting the panther. Finally, they reached the end of a cliff. They saw that below them was a stream.

Lincoln saw the panther was coming right to them. "Now what do we do?"

"Okay we got two choices," Lana examines. "Either we stay here and get eaten up by a bunch of wild animals, or else jump."

"What! No way!" Lola shouts. "This dress is dry clean only!"

The panthers got closer and closer. "You were saying?"

"Lovely day for a swim!"

The kids all jumped into the pond. The panthers arrived at the edge of the cliff and saw that the kids were nowhere to be found. Once the panthers are gone, the kids came out of the water all soaking wet.

"Aw great!" Lola groaned. "Now my dress is all soggy!"

"Well at least we're alive!" Lana confirms. "Wait! Where's Lily?"

"It's okay guys, she's fine." Lincoln was holding Lily inside a protective bubble. "Good thing Lisa invented this protective capsule."

"I appreciate your thanks, elder brother," Lisa said with gratitude.

Just then, they heard a sound coming from a distance. "What's that sound?"

" _That_ is the sound of an _applause_."

The kids looked from behind the bush and saw a big crowd cheering and clapping. The kids were feeling very satisfied, especially Lola.

"Ah, applause. Oh how I've missed it so."


	7. The Banquet

**Hey everyone! Here I am with another chapter for _The Loud House Gets Stranded_. And seeing as how it's thanksgiving, what better way to do a chapter than to have it be centered around a grand feast (or in this case, a banquet)? Also this gave me a chance to introduce some more characters from Harvey Beaks.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and a Happy Thanksgiving to all of you!**

After meeting up with the rest of their siblings, the Louds are being hailed by Harvey and his friends.

Harvey gives a speech. "Unbehath of your recent adventure, we would like to thank you Louds for rescuing us. And as a token of our appreciation, we have decided to hold a banquet in your honor. Complete with pineapples, mushrooms, smoothies, cave onions, and even dessert."

"Uh….Harvey?" Fee whispers. "We don't have any of that stuff."

"I know. That's where you guys come in. You see, when the panthers attacked, our food supplies were running a bit low."

"It's always something with you guys, isn't it?" Lynn asked sarcastically.

"Well this is quite a soirée," Lola sighs. "Where's the food?"

"We've already got a plan for that," Harvey explains. "You see, each of you has a special, unique ability. So we've all been given you a special task. You'll have to complete your tasks in order to get the food for the feast."

"I don't know," Lori says. "It seems kinda strange and far fetched."

"Come on guys!" Lincoln said. "We can do this! We've never let anything stop us before, so we shouldn't let anything stop us now! So what do you say? One for all and 10 for one!"

"Well, when you put it that way," Lana wonders. "I'm in!"

"So are we!"

"Alright! It's settled then," Harvey announces.

"Wait!" Lincoln stopped. "What about Lily?"

"Oh, she can stay here with Michelle."

"Good enough. Now let's do this!" The Louds each split up individually.

Elsewhere on the island, Lori was in a watermelon patch and approached a warthog and a dancing bear. "Hey, is that yoga you're doing?"

"Oh we're just trying to get this fruit….." the two animals paused as soon as they saw Lori and started to go into a lovestruck trance. "Be still my heart."

"Excuse me?"

"Pardon my friend," the warthog exclaimed. "I'm Rooter and this is Technobear."

Technobear was still in awe. "And you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! I must have you!"

"Oh please!" Lori scoffs. "You got a much better chance of picking up the fruit, and that's not looking too good."

"Oh well, the thing is I can't exactly lift that much right now because I recently injured my knee doing something really impressive."

Rooter stepped in. "Say, maybe you can help me smash these melons we need to make our famous watermelon sorbet?"

"And what do I get out of this?" Lori asks.

"Well we could give you some to bring back to your little jubilee feast."

"It's on then."

"Great! All you have to do is smash these melons as quick as you can as they ripen. Otherwise they tend to spoil fast. And fruit only tastes good when it's fresh."

"Can't argue with that logic."

All over the field, Lori gathered every single watermelon she could find and gathered them into one big pile. She then proceeded to smash them, simply by bashing them against one another. Once she was done, the melons were all soft.

"You did it!" The two animals cheered. "That was like poetry in motion. We should totally get together on another date again soon."

"Another date?" Lori flipped out. "What is it with twerps having a crush on me?"

"But first," Rooter stepped in again. "It's time for us to make some of that watermelon sorbet I promised. Catch you later." Both Rooter and Technobear ran off.

"Well, I guess I should head back to the base camp," Lori thought.

At the same time, Lincoln was on his own mission. Lincoln then spotted a giant female spider. "Oh, well hello there. You must be one of those kids that Harvey was talking about. Name's Tara."

"I'm Lincoln and it's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Harvey has asked me to prepare a dish for your banquet. The only thing is that I've been so busy with my kids that I haven't had any time to prepare it earlier."

"Don't spiders usually die after giving birth?"

"Not all of them do."

"Touché."

"Anyway, the stress has been making me so nearsighted, so I need someone to help guide me to the various plants I need to make my dish."

"Oh believe me. I know how much stress a big family can put on you. But I'd be more than happy to help."

"Oh of course you would. Such a nice boy you are. Now I do have a very specific order for these plants. Each one is a different color and some tend to dry up faster than the others."

"Okay, so where do we go first?"

"First we must stop at the sky blue hydrangeas."

Lincoln spotted a flower that was sky blue in a nearby bush. "Like this one?"

"Exactly. Next is the sea foam green flowers."

"You got it." Lincoln spotted a flower nearby of the matching color.

"Perfect. Now we need the purple lilacs."

It didn't take long for Lincoln to find that.

"Next is the golden dandelion."

The said flower was hidden behind a giant rock.

"Pretty good. Now I need the scarlet anemones."

Those flowers were found on top of the rock.

"Now we need the orange marigolds."

Lincoln found it next to a ledge.

"Next is the queen of the night tulip. As dark as the night sky."

It took him quite a bit of time to find that one.

"Not bad. Let's see if you can find the next one. It's called the larkspur. You know what color that is, don't you? It's a bit of a sapphire blue."

The sapphire blue plants were found in a shrub.

"On to the pink hydrangeas. It's a lot like the sky blue hydrangeas, but pink."

Thanks to it's bright pink color, the hydrangeas appeared to be more vibrant and visible.

"Only a couple more to go. Next is the wondrously rare chartreuse Lenten rose."

Admittedly, that one was more camouflage.

"And finally, all we need is lavender. The color being the same as its name."

It wasn't too hard to find that one, but once Lincoln did, he started feeling pretty tired. "I did it."

"Well done Lincoln. Let me just get the dish ready and you can head back to base?"

"Sounds good. I could use a break anyway. Thanks Tara."

"No. Thank you."

Lincoln dashes off.

Lucy went into a cave that was hidden beneath a pile of rocks. Inside there was barely anything but pure darkness (much to her amusement). "Whoa! This place is pitch black! And I like it."

"Lucy!" The voice came from none other than Harvey Beaks, who was standing in front of her right next to Foo. "Finally! You made it."

"What are you doing here?"

"This is the cave where the cave onions ripen. We need you to harvest these onions before the bats get them first."

"Bats?"

"If you can collect enough cave onions, we can prepare baked onion blossom extravaganza. We'd do it ourselves, but Foo and I have a bit of an irrational fear of bats."

"If this task involves bats, I'm in."

"Perfect! We just need enough onions before the bats come in to eat them."

"No problem."

In no time at all, Lucy had gathered all the ripe onions. But then started to her a faint squeak coming from the cave ceiling. She looked up and saw that there was a group of bats were headed right towards her. But unsurprisingly, she wasn't scared. Instead she just stood still as the bats came closer and closer.

"Halt!" Suddenly the bats stopped in their tracks. "I come in peace. You need not fear me. I mean you no harm. I have just come for a supply of cave onions. If you let me go, I will humbly give you a peace offering. You can have half of the cave onions and the rest in this cave, and I'll take these ones."

The bats were skeptical at first, but ultimately came to a humble agreement. They accepted Lucy's offer and flew away. Lucy then saw Harvey with a surprised look.

"Lucy! You did it! But, how did you know that would work?"

"I have a bat colony back at home. Turns out they don't like hurting people. They just wanna be left alone for the most part."

"Well, at least you've collected enough cave onions we need. Now we can prepare that dish we promised."

"Juicy sweet! Juicy sweet!" Foo cheers. "Juicy sweet! Juicy sweet!"

"They seem a bit too happy," sighs Lucy.

Moving on with the journey, Luna managed to find herself in an underground tunnel full of giant bouncy mushrooms. She then spotted a familiar face.

"Yo Harv! What's happening?"

"Hey Luna," Harvey greeted. "I thought you'd never get here."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I would like to direct your attention to the giant mushrooms you see before you. They are quite a delicacy and the taste is simply to die for."

"Okay," Luna says. "but why do you need my help?"

"These aren't just any ordinary mushrooms. These are special musical mushrooms. Each of them to recite a specific pattern and it's up to you to repeat them in the same pattern."

"Repeat?"

"You must repeat the pattern in the same order as the mushrooms light up."

"That's not what I meant dude. I feel like I've seen this before."

"I assure you this is unlike anything you've ever seen before. Yes it's a memory game, but with music."

"Music?"

"You are a musician, aren't you?"

"Well I can't argue with that."

"See, you'll do great!"

The mushrooms began playing a familiar tune. As each mushroom lit up, Luna bounced on each one in the correct order. After several patterns, the sequence was completed.

"Great work. I knew you could do it!"

"You were right, little dude. But there's something about that tune that kinda reminds me of something."

"Eh, you know. Music will do that to you sometimes. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a very important mushroom dish to make."

"See you, Harv!"

Elsewhere on the island, Lana comes across a giant muddy slide. Right next to it, she also spotted one of the wild twins.

"Hey Fee!" Lana greets. "What's going on here?"

"Harvey asked us to come here. He said there might be some food down this mudslide. And apparently you're the only one small enough and risky enough to go down it. I'd do it myself but we're the ones throwing the party. Plus I'm just lazy. So what do you say? Will you do it?"

"You had me at mudslide. This is what I live for!" Lana took a few steps back before running forward and jumping onto the slide. "Geranimo!"

Lana slid down the mudslide with much enjoyment. As soon as she came to the end, she landed face down into a giant mud pit. And to no surprise, she was overwhelmed by excitement. "Woo-hoo! That was totally awesome!"

Just then, two mangos came down the slide and hit her on the head. "Ow!" There she saw them right in front of her feet. "Hey! These mangoes are perfect! I should probably take these back to the banquet. But first….." she put the mangos into her front pocket. "I'm up for another ride."

In a nearby tree, Lisa spotted a group of fresh pineapples.

"This must be the ananas comosus (street name: pineapple) they were referring to." Lisa tried jumping, but she couldn't reach it. "Curse my minuscule structure," she groaned.

She then tried climbing, but then found herself slipping. She then ran off and got a log and began ramming it into the tree. But when that didn't work, she began thinking of something else.

"Perhaps if I can get the right trajectory….." Lisa pulls out her little handmade slingshot and tried aiming for the top of the pineapple leaves. The rock hit with accurate precision and the pineapples fell to the ground safely.

"Success!" Lisa gathers the pineapples and took them back to their base camp.

Meanwhile, Luan was back on the beach looking for food to bring back. What she spotted was a small dish of seaweed salad. "This must be it!"

But as soon as Luan tried reaching for it, she found it was heavily guarded by a bunch of tortoises. The tortoises were very angry and started coming at her with their shells. But Luan managed to dodge them.

"You know, that's the thing about tortoises. When it comes to food, they're always so shellfish!" Luan laughed at her own joke. "Oh boy, I crack myself up."

Luan then came up with a plan. She spotted two tortoises that were a distance from each other. Right as they started coming at her, Luan stepped away and the tortoises ended up crashing into each other, leaving them disoriented and dizzy.

"I guess their shells are the ones that are cracked up." Luan took the seaweed salad and ran off. "Later slow pokes."

Later, Lola is found in a giant vegetable garden. On her way, she meets up with a rabbit with golden fur.

"Oh thank goodness! Finally some help has arrived!" The Rabbit said with relief. "You are one of those kids that Harvey sent out, right?"

"The name's Lola Loud. And who are you supposed to be?"

"Name's Dade. Harvey's best friend."

"Okay, so what do you need help with?"

"Giant carrots love growing in this garden. But the problem is that these pesky moles like to steal them before they're even ripe."

"So, you want me to stop them from getting the carrots? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. I was hoping maybe you could knock some sense into them. Or at least knock them back into their holes."

"Now that I can do. I've been working on my hip checks for weeks."

"Okay, I really don't see how that will be much help, but if you think it'll work, alright. Give it a try."

"With pleasure."

As soon as the moles started popping up out of their holes, Lola used her hip check to knock them right back in. She was so fast that every time the moles popped up, they ended up back in their holes.

"Wow!" Dade said with surprise. "You really proved to those moles who's boss!"

One mole popped out of a hole for one more time. "And we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling girl! You'll pay for this! You haven't seen the last of me!" The mole went back into the ground.

"Like I said, you sure showed that mole the way home."

"All in a day's work." Lola said with pride and satisfaction. "I sure hope the others are having as good of luck as I am."

In the forest, Leni meets up with Piri Piri who happens to be standing next to a little fox girl with glasses.

"Leni!" Piri said with joy. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Leni was a little confused. "I'm almost afraid to ask but what do you need me for?"

"These monkeys keep stealing all the coconuts we need to make our coconut coco smoothies," the fox girl exclaimed. "My name's Claire by the way."

"Pleasure is all mine. But I thought monkeys only ate bananas."

"Monkeys will eat any fruit they can get their hands on. And not just bananas," Piri clarifies. "We've been trying to get rid of them, but we're too small and cute. And those monkeys make me so bad, I feel like tying their tails to a tree and scream in their ears!"

"Well if you need to scare them off, then why can't Lucy do it?"

Claire Stammered a bit. "Well you see, your sisters and brother only scare them away temporarily, so they keep coming back."

Piri agreed. "But you, you can help. See these monkeys aren't afraid of you because you're more afraid of them. They can be a little crazy, but if you gather what courage you have, you can show them what for."

"You are right. They can be pretty crazy. I don't know about this."

"Come on, Leni! Don't you want some coconut coco smoothies? They're really delicious. If you won't do it for you and you won't do it for us, then do it for the smoothies."

"Okay, I'll do it…….for the smoothies!" Leni then stood in the middle of the coconut barrier and pulled out her scarf from behind her back. "Good thing I never leave home without this."

Leni saw the monkeys coming down from the trees. So she began using her scarf as a whip to scare them off. The problem was that no matter how many times she did, they kept on coming back. When all else was starting to fail, she turned to one last resort.

"Listen guys," Leni spoke. "I know you guys are pretty hungry, but we need these coconuts for something important. I get it. If you guys were in our shoes, you'd understand. Or if you even wore shoes period. I wonder how a monkey would look wearing boots. But anyway, we both want food. But I don't see why we can't work something out. How about you let me have the coconuts, and you can have this bunch of bananas I found this morning?" Leni pulled out a bunch of bananas from behind her back. "Do we have a deal?"

The primates looked at each other, then eventually nodded in agreement. So Leni gave them the bananas and they ran off. Leni turned around and saw the two girls staring with astonishment.

"Wow!" Claire said. "That was pretty amazing. But what were you doing with those bananas?"

"Oh," Leni answers. "I was saving them for a snack. But it looked like they needed them more."

"Well thanks for saving the coconuts for us," Piri said.

"It was my pleasure."

Finally, Lynn met up with a talking frog with headphones (Harvey's friend Mikey). "So I heard you wish to challenge me to a jumping contest. Think you can jump farther than me?"

"I didn't say anything about a jumping contest!" Lynn confirms. "We've never even met before. Although, now that you mention it, yes. I guess I do think I can jump longer than you."

"Well then, what do you say we make a little contest out of it, huh? If you can jump farther than I can, I'll give you some of my famous fruit dish. It makes for a pretty good banquet gift. Of course if I win, I might have to say a few words to humiliate you."

"Look pal, I come from a house with 10 siblings. There's no amount of humiliation that Lynn Loud Jr can't handle. Show me what you got frog."

"Cool." Mikey bounded about 10 feet apart from where they started.

"Good thing I've been working on my long jump." Lynn prepared herself. She took a few steps back and ran forward before jumping. And she surprisingly landed farther than Mikey. "What do you think of that?"

"Well, I guess I might have underestimated you, Lynn. You got spunk, I'll give you that. Of course, that was only the first jump. Let's see if you can make this next one."

The next leap was even farther than the last one. But just like last time, Lynn stepped back and proceeded to long jump. Once again she succeeded. "Top that, springy legs!"

"Not bad. Not bad. Now I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, my friend. You still haven't seen my best jump yet. I may have gone easy on you, but this time, I'm going all out."

The last jump was the farthest of all. And admittedly, Lynn was a little nervous about this one, but she knew she couldn't let anything stop her. So she did the same thing she did the last couple of times and managed to outjump the frog. "No one beats Lynn Loud Jr."

"Impressive. I might have misjudged you. Those are some mighty muscles you've got there. Here's a little something for your triumph."

Mikey took off, leaving a bowl of fruit behind. Lynn took the fruit back to the banquet.

Moments later, the Louds are all back together along with Harvey and his friends. The banquet is all set with food everywhere.

"Thanks for the help guys," Harvey congratulated. "Thanks to all of your special talents, we finally have enough food for our fine feast. And as a thank you, we'd like to give you…….. the key to the island!"

"Uh…..Harvey?" Foo whispers. "There isn't a door to the island, let alone a key."

"Oh. Well then what can we give them?"

"Well, it is a banquet," Fee said. "Let's just give them food."

"Eh, that could work." Harvey turns back towards the Louds. "Heh, heh, you know that whole 'key to the island' thing, it gets so old. And what good is it going to do you anyway? On second thought, I've decided to instead give you this delicious food from our banquet."

Lola seemed a bit envious. "I thought we were gonna get—."

Lana nudged her twin to get her to stop talking. "Ahem. Thanks so much guys. We were getting pretty hungry. Right…….Lola?"

"Yeah…….right. Very nice. Thanks."


	8. A Turn For The Worst

**Hey everyone! Sorry if it's been so long since the last chapter, but I've been really busy working on _The Loud House Tales_ as well as other things. But don't worry, I have the rest of the chapters all planned out in advance so they should be coming shortly. Also I wanted this story to be completed before the _Loud House Tales_ reaches its 50th chapter. With all that said, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

During the banquet, the kids were all busy having fun and eating food. Over at the buffet table, Lincoln tried to get some food, but ended up getting interrupted by one of his sisters.

"Hey Lincoln!" Lana tugs Lincoln by the arm. "You gotta come see this!"

"I'd love to Lana, but….."

"Come on! You can eat later. You can't miss this!" The young handy woman took her brother to a place where they were in front of a majestic view. The sun was setting on the horizon and the trees and grass were nice and green.

Lincoln was amazed. "Wow! This is pretty nice."

"And you know what else?" Lana tagged him and ran off into the field. "You're it!"

"Oh it's on, little sis!" Lincoln chases after her, but felt very weak. "Alright, Lana. You're it…." Lincoln collapses on the ground.

"Come on Lincoln. It's no fun when you're just lying around doing nothing."

"But I haven't had anything to eat. I'm exhausted."

"I don't think _that's_ your problem brother," Lana said. "First of all, this is _not_ how you behave in the wild. You gotta let out that inner beast."

"I don't even know if I have one."

"Sure you do. Everyone does. You just need to let it out. Come on, who's the man?"

"Lana I…."

" _You_ are! That's who!" The two started running again. "You're the man!"

"Who's the man?"

"You're the man!"

"Who's the man?"

"You're the man!"

"Who's the man?"

"You're the man!"

"I'm the man!" Lincoln starts sprinting and finally catches up to Lana. The two then piled on each other and started rolling down the hill. Then they got up on their feet again.

"That was….BANANAS!" Lincoln shouts. "I've never felt so alive! I should've gone outdoors a long time ago! Let's go wild!"

"Now you're talking bro!"

* * *

Next, the two began swinging on a vine doing the Tarzan yell. Then they landed back at the banquet and Lincoln felt his stomach growling. He went back to the buffet table, but found that all the food was gone.

"Hey little bro!" Luna came by. "Me and Harv were about to have a little jam session. Wanna join?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean I'm not sure if I…..okay."

Later, Luna is rocking with a handmade guitar and Harvey has a ukulele. Lincoln was sitting there watching while his stomach kept growling.

"Come on, bro!" Luna encourages. "Let out the inner beast!"

Lincoln got up from his seat and lets out a ferocious roar, like a lion. Everyone stood there stunned.

"Wow! Never heard that one before! Yeah! Go wild!"

Everyone cheered and Lincoln felt very proud. But then his stomach began growling louder and louder. He still tries to keep his hunger and sanity under control, but then…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lana lets out a loud scream which surprised everybody.

"Lana! What's wrong?" Lori asked.

"Something just bit me!" All the others stare at her with an uneasy look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lori pointed, telling her to look down. Lana then looks down at her feet and sees that her brother Lincoln is biting her leg. "Uhhh…...Lincoln? You're biting my leg."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You're still doing it!"

Lincoln then realized what he just did and lets go of Lana's leg.

"Lincoln!" Lori said sternly. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Well then why did you bite me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fee steps in. "It's because you are his dinner."

"What?"

"Don't you see? He was trying to eat you!"

"You're acting crazy," Lynn interrupted. "Lincoln's our brother. He'd never want to hurt us."

"Well your brother has become a cannibal. It's only a matter of time before he becomes completely wild. He can not stay here. He belongs with others more like him. On the cannibal side of the island."

Lincoln loses his self control again and starts seeing everyone as food.

"Look, I'll prove he doesn't want to eat us," Lynn intervened. "Come on Lincoln. Do I look like a snack to you?"

"Yeah….."

"See, I told you he doesn't….woah, woah, woah, wait, what you just say?"

"Oh yeah." Lincoln goes feral again like a lion about to eat.

"He's getting that feeling again," Lola worries.

"Let's make like cheetahs," Harvey suggested. "And RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

Everyone runs for their lives as Lincoln starts chasing them like a wild animal. The girls and Harvey try to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Guys!" Luna asked. "What's wrong with Lincoln? He's acting crazy!"

"I don't know!" Harvey exclaimed. "I should've known it would only be a matter of time before one of us contracted a disease and then passed it on to someone else! Human bodies are just not designed to survive in this environment! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? HUMANS JUST CAN'T SURVIVE!"

"HARVEY!" Lola slaps Harvey in the face with her glove. "Sorry, but you were getting hysterical."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Look," Lori interrupted. "I don't think Lincoln has any kind of disease. I bet he's just getting really, really hungry."

"That would make sense," Lisa theorized. "I suppose that a lack of food has the tendency to make people go insane."

"That explains why he bit me," Lana remembered. "Did anyone notice that he didn't eat a single thing at the banquet?"

The others recalled back and then realized their mistake. "Oh," Luan said. "I guess we forgot to leave food for him."

"Well that's just because we couldn't find a pizza plant," Leni answered. "Once we find one of those, he'll be eating like a mouse in a cheese shop."

"That's a pretty good idea Leni," Lynn said. "Except for one teeny tiny little problem."

"What's that?"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A PIZZA PLANT!"

"What? Why? I've planted tons of them in the backyard. I even sing to them to help them grow better."

"Leni," Lana groaned. "You can't just bury things, sing a goofy song, and then expect it to grow into some magical plant that makes the things you buried. I mean, if that worked, do you know how many _tennis ball_ plants I'd have around the yard right now? Boy I sure love chasing tennis balls!"

"Lana," her twin sighed. "You've been hanging with the animals too much."

"Okay everyone calm down!" Lori ordered. "All we need is a way for Lincoln to get some food. Once he gets something to eat, he might go back to normal."

"Good idea," Leni said.

"But how are we gonna find him any food?" Lola asked.

"Maybe some of my friends can help," Harvey suggested.

"That might work."

Harvey lead the others to a nearby tree, where they found one of Harvey's closest friends. "Dade!"

"Harvey!" The rabbit shouts with delight. "Thank heavens, you're here!"

"What's going on Dade?" Harvey asked.

"It's awful! The tree is infested with these parasites! And they've been eating all the food on this island!"

"Speaking of food," Leni adds. "You wouldn't happen to know where we can find any pizza plants, do you?"

"What? That's ridiculous! I've never heard anything so absurd. Why would you even ask that?"

"We need it for our brother," Lana answered. "Lincoln didn't get anything to eat at the banquet and now he's gone crazy in the head."

"We're hoping that finding him some nourishment will return him to his normal state," Lisa further explains.

"Dade, you have to help us!" Harvey encourages. "I'll tell you what, the Louds can help take care of the parasites, and you can help me find food for their brother."

Dade finally gave in. "Anything for you Harvey! And to get rid of those wretched parasites!"

"Okay. We'll split up," Lori ordered. "Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lucy, you guys stay here and take care of these parasites. The rest of us will go with Dade and Harvey to go find food for Lincoln. We'll meet up with you shortly after."

"You got it big sis!" Lana salutes. Everyone else took off, leaving the little sisters alone to deal with the parasites. The kids began climbing up the tree through a large tunnel. "Well, looks like we better get the job done."

"Just how big are these parasites anyway?" Lucy wonders.

"Considering everything else on this island," Lola guessed. "Probably larger than life."

Just then, they saw a nest of giant parasitic tree eating worms right in front of them.

"No kidding. These helminths are as massive as an adolescent vombatidae." Once again, no one understood a word that Lisa said. "These parasites are as big as a wombat."

"How do you suppose we get rid of them?" Lucy asked.

"Perhaps if we could destroy the habitat they seem to be coming out of. But what can we use?"

Just then, Lana saw a pile of coconuts right next to her feet. "Hey! Maybe we could throw these at the nests so they'd go away!"

"That might be crazy enough to work. Let's give it a whirl."

Everyone picks up a coconut, but as soon as Lola touches one, she began to shriek. "Aaahh! Nobody told me these coconuts would be hairy!"

"Lola," her twin argues. "What did you expect them to feel like? Silky pillows?"

"Perhaps."

"Well now is not the time for complaining. So buck up and throw!"

She grumbled. "You owe me big time for this."

The kids began tossing coconuts at the parasites' nest until it's completely destroyed. Once it is, they began to proceed. Only to find another nest right in front of them.

"Uh, oh." Lucy gasps. "More parasites. Better get to work."

"Aw….why can't I throw something clean?" Lola complains. "Like antibacterial soap or something?"

"Oh wah!" Lana groaned. "Do you ever stop whining?"

Once again, they began throwing coconuts at the nests. Once they were destroyed, the kids proceeded. Next was not only 3 nests, but Lucy then began to spot some carnivorous condors. "We'd better watch out for those condors."

"Hey," Lana suggests. "Maybe we can fling some coconuts at them!"

"That might work," Lisa confirms.

So they began throwing again, and the coconuts ended up hitting their wings, knocking the condors to the ground. The kids continued to throw coconuts at both the condors and the parasites' nests. Afterwards, they proceeded to the next platform.

"Lola," said Lana. "If you're gonna complain about having to throw these coconuts, I don't wanna hear it."

"You know?" Lola said. "As much as I want to complain, there's something about throwing these coconuts I actually like."

"Really? That's a sudden change."

For the final time, the kids destroyed all the parasites' nests and the tree was saved. Afterwards, they went into a dark cave.

* * *

Once they came out, they found they were at a platform high above the ground. They also met up with Claire and Piri Piri.

"Good news guys!" Piri said. "We found the tree parasites' primary colonies!"

"You call that good news?" Lola groaned.

"Well, the good news is that we found them," Claire states. "The bad news is that they're breeding like crazy! And we need to stop them, pronto!"

"That's easier said than done," Lisa states. "There appears to be quite an army of those parasites."

"That's where you come in. We gathered all the dragon fruit we could find. Those parasites absolutely hate these things."

"Dragon fruit?" Lana asked.

Lola shrugged. "At least it's not coconuts this time."

The kids were getting ready to throw, but Lisa stops them. "Hold it!"

"What is it, Lis?" Lana asked.

"This is gonna have to take careful precision and planning."

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Lucy.

"Glad you asked." Lisa wrapped an extra strong vine to a couple of trees, creating a gigantic slingshot. "By calculating the angle of trajectory, and determining the durability of this vine, thus creating a…."

Lisa turns and sees her sisters looking bored and unamused.

"You're not getting this, are you?"

"Mmm-mmm." The kids shook their heads.

Lisa groaned. "Okay, let me put it to you this way. 'We use this to throw dragon fruit, and it brings big boom-boom to parasites' nests'. Got it?"

The girls nodded.

"Good. Let's proceed."

Lana loads the dragon fruit into the slingshot while Lola and Lucy were busy aiming.

Lisa was guiding. "Okay, more to the left. No I meant my left. Little more. Up. Down. That's perfect. Now, on my mark."

The girls prepared to launch.

"Ready…."

"Aim…."

"FIRE!"

The girls let go of the slingshot and the dragon fruit was launched into the air. They watched as it began to hit the ground and destroy the nests.

"Whoo!" They cheered.

Harvey and Dade came into the scene.

"Guys!" Harvey cheers. "You did it!"

"Harvey! Dade!"

"I assume that you have found some form of nourishment for our male sibling unit?"

"If you're talking about food for your brother, no we haven't," Harvey answers.

"And apparently," Dade adds. "We used up the last of our remains getting rid of those parasites."

"Great!" Lola groaned. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we did find the rest of your sisters," Harvey states. "Dade, you go with Claire to see if you can find them. We'll meet you at the end of the canyon."

"You got it Harvey!" Dade solutes.

Claire went with Dade to go find the rest of the Loud sisters, while the remaining ones went with Harvey and Piri Piri. However, one sister stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming with us, Lana?" Lola asked.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking about those poor creatures down there. I'm not used to seeing animals getting hurt," Lana lamented. "Come to think of it, do you know how many people we've seen probably get hurt?"

Lola waves her hand down. "Eh, I'm sure they're fine."

"Come on," Harvey said. "Let's get going."

The kids followed Harvey through a dark cave.

* * *

The little Loud sisters are at the top of a canyon with Harvey and Piri.

"Have you seen your brother lately?" The female bird asks.

"You mean Lincoln?" Lana replies. "Oh yeah, he's down there."

"I mean, have you seen his condition? It's making me very uncomfortable!"

Just then, they saw Lincoln at the bottom of the canyon, jumping out of a bush with a crazed look on his face. "You guys look delicious tonight! Would you like to come down for dinner?"

Through Lincoln's vision, his sisters, Harvey and Piri all looked like different food.

"This isn't good," Lucy replies.

Lola agrees. "We're hosed."

"Looks like we're gonna have to get across this valley to the cave on the other side if we want to catch up to the others," Harvey observes.

"That appears to be easier said than done," Lisa states.

"Yeah," Lucy agrees. "For all we know, Lincoln could be waiting to pounce on us at any moment."

"Don't worry," Harvey assures. "As long as we stay above the ground, we should be okay."

"And just how are we supposed to get to the other side?" Lola asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we can't even fly!"

Lana then got an idea. "I've got it!" She then pulled out a pile of giant leaves. "We could use these leaves to hang glide over the canyon!"

"Well someone's full of good ideas today," Harvey said in admiration. "Okay, all we have to do is get across this canyon and avoid falling to the ground or…..well let's just say you don't want to know what could happen."

"Right," The girls all said.

With that, the girls each grabbed a leaf and waited for a breeze. Once there was one, the jumped off the cliff and hang glided. Meanwhile, a wild Lincoln was trying to catch up to them, but they were just too high in the air.

"You know, this is actually pretty fun," Lana said. "I almost forgot I'm afraid of heights." She then heard a snarl. "But I think I found something new to be afraid of!"

The kids saw that Lincoln was able to jump higher and catch up. He was about to pounce on Lana until he got knocked in the face with a mango.

"Get away from my twin sister!" The mango came from Lola, which made her brother fall to the ground. "I think I'm getting the hang of this throwing fruit thing."

Finally, the kids reached the end of the canyon. "We did it!"

"Whew!" Harvey sighs with relief. "If we hadn't stayed above the ground, I think we might have been goners."

"Yeah," Lana said. "I'm getting kind of worried about Lori and the others being down there all alone." Then she saw the other sisters (including Lily) coming out of a cave with Fee and Foo. "Okay I'm a little less worried now."

"I don't get this," Lynn said. "Lincoln's our brother. How come he keeps trying to eat us?"

"I'm afraid your friend Lincoln's predatory state is finally awaken," Fee explains.

"What do you mean?" Leni asked.

"Okay, your brother eats meat, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So meat comes from living things. And right now he's in a cannibalistic state. And when cannibals want food, they hunt for it."

"How primitive," Lisa rolled her eyes.

"No! You're wrong!" Lana cried. "Lincoln loves us! He would _never_ wanna eat us! I know he's in there! We can't just turn our backs on him now!"

Lana prepared to go back, but Fee tackles her. "Lana! Face it! Your brother is a lost cause! Unless we all want to be food, I suggest we beat it!"

"But….."

"I'm sorry Lans," Luna said.

"We have no other choice," Lori added.

"Okay…." Lana started to follow her siblings, but not before looking back at her brother one last time. Once all the others left, Lincoln took note of that.

"Lana? Guys?" Lincoln started to regain his sanity. "I can't believe what I almost did. What's happened? What's wrong with me?" Lincoln was starting to become overwhelmed with guilt. "I'm….I'm a monster! I just wanted to have some fun, and….and now…...my family's in danger! They're not safe as long as I'm around! I gotta get out of here!"

Lincoln ran off while his sisters walked off feeling quite upset, knowing that they might have lost their brother forever.

"Aw, man!" Lana groaned. "What have we done? First we get lost on an island and now Lincoln's turned into a cannibal. It's all our fault."

"How is it our fault?" Lola asked.

"We got mad at him for smashing the boat. He wouldn't be in this mess if we had just forgiven him in the first place. He was sorry."

"It's okay, Lans," Luna consoled. "At least _we're_ still together."

"I know. But what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing left we _can_ do," Lisa states. "Except head back to camp."

* * *

 **Will the Louds ever get off the island?**

 **Will they ever see Lincoln again?**

 **Stay tuned and find out**


	9. Repairing the Beacon

The girls all headed back to the beach.

"Ah finally, it's about time." Lola fell face down in the sand in exhaustion. "Aw great! Now there's sand in my dress!"

"Oh suck it up princess," her twin argues. "The sand is the least of your problems!"

"Why don't you zip your lip!?"

"Why don't _you_ zip _yours_?!"

The twins began fighting again until Lori broke them up. "That's enough you two! This island is literally making us lose our sanity!"

"Lori's right," Lynn agrees. "We gotta find a way to get out of here!"

"What if we fix that giant, figure thing?" Leni suggested.

"You mean the rescue beacon?" Lisa corrected.

"Yeah that. If we put it back together again, maybe someone will see it, find us here and we can go back home."

The others were surprised at what she just said, especially Lisa. "That's….actually a really good idea."

"But how are we supposed to fix it when it's completely burned down?" Lucy asked.

"Excuse me," Harvey interrupts. "If you guys need help rebuilding a rescue beacon, I think we could be of assistance."

"Really?" Lori asked. "Oh Harvey, I could just kiss you…...if I hadn't already washed once today."

Technobear raises his hand. "I'll take that kiss!"

"Ew."

"So what's your plan, birdbrain?" Lynn asked.

"We could find some materials scattered all over the beach and I think I know some friends that can put it together."

"That could work," Lisa commented.

Technobear leans in next to Lori. "So baby, how about that kiss?"

Lynn butted in. "How about we get this beacon together first?"

* * *

"Okay everyone," Lori ordered. "It's clear what we have to do. We need to collect as many pieces for the beacon as we can. I'll stay here with Lily. The rest of you guys split up so you can cover more ground. When you find a good piece we can use, bring it right back to camp. Now go, go, go!"

The Loud girls all split up to find what they needed. Lana was going into a secret lair hidden beneath a cave. When all of a sudden, she was taken by surprise by a talking alligator.

"So, you want to battle?" The gator said in a phony accent. "You must be crazy! My technique is the best! Your style is weak and undeveloped! My pupils can defeat you!"

"Excuse me," Lana interrupts. "But is that ridiculous accent _real_?"

The gator then spoke in a normal voice. "Uh no. That was just for dramatic effect. But you are still going down. Students! Take her out!" A group of alligators came out in preparation to fight.

Lana scoffs. "You guys are wasting your time. I just happen to be the champion alligator wrestler of Royal Woods. Prepare to taste defeat!"

While Lana was wrestling the alligators, she also began taking whatever she could find and use it to her advantage. Including using some vines as rope to hogtie them to a tree.

Finally, the battle was done and unsurprisingly, Lana came out victorious. "How do you like me now, loser-gator?"

The leader of the gators stood up. "I must admit. Your technique is impressive. You have defeated me. But mark my words little missy! I shall return for my vengeance!" The gators took off, leaving a small piece of wood behind.

"I always knew gators were sore losers." Lana took the piece and headed back to camp.

* * *

Back at the shore, Lynn was searching for more things to use for a new beacon. The only thing she did find was a familiar warthog.

"Rooter? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello again. I think one of the pieces for the rescue beacon is hidden inside these crates." Rooter is referring to a few crates that have washed up on the beach. "Let's say we harness our energy and work together to smash open the crates before the tide rolls in and takes them out to sea."

"If it involves smashing things, I'm so in!"

The duo then began smashing the crates. Rooter barely smashed any while Lynn got most of them demolished. Once they were done, they were left with a bunch of smithereens and a few pieces of bamboo.

"What teamwork," said Rooter. "I must say that we compliment each other well."

"Teamwork?" Lynn questions. "But _you_ didn't open a single crate."

"Uh….no. I definitely took out a few."

"Well, at least we got another piece for the rescue beacon. Thanks…...I guess." Lynn gathers the piece she needs and heads back to camp.

* * *

All throughout the day, the Louds looked around the island to find things to use for a new beacon. Once they found something, they all headed back to base camp.

Lori was quite impressed. "I see you guys gathered everything you could find."

"This doesn't seem like quite enough," Lisa stated.

"Lisa's got a point," Harvey agreed. "We're gonna need something to add to it."

Just then, Foo spotted something in the ocean. "Hey Harvey! There's some pieces of wood out there. Can we use those?"

Harvey looks at what Foo was referring to. The Loud girls instantly recognized what they were.

"Hey," Lola observes. "Those look a lot like the pieces from our boat."

"That's because they are the pieces from our boat," Lisa corrected.

Lana was able to observe what type of wood it is. "I'd say it's 50% pinewood, 33% larch, with 17% cedar. Simple yet sturdy. It's perfect! We can use it to put together the beacon!"

"But how are we supposed to get them they're drifting away into the ocean?" Lynn questions.

"One of us is gonna have to go out there and get them!"

"I'll go!" Harvey volunteers.

"Harvey! No!" Fee shouts. "Those waves are too big!"

"I have to Fee! It's our only chance!" Harvey ran up and dives into the ocean to gather the pieces of driftwood.

"But dude!" Luna shouts. "What if you don't make it?"

"Sure I will! And if I don't, well…...no one's gonna say old Harvey Beaks didn't try his best!" Harvey kept on swimming, but the waves kept coming way over his head. The young melon headed blue bird nearly drowned in the ocean. Until he started hearing voices in his head. So finally, he swam back up, gathering the wood, and swam back to the shore.

The girls were surprised. "Dude," Luna said. "That was….awesome!"

"Thanks Luna." Harvey shook all the water off, ruffling his feathers.

"Okay we got the materials," Lisa observes. "But how are we supposed to assemble them?"

Lynn then remembered something. "Wait! I got it! Lana, you still have your tool belt?"

"Sure do." Lana indeed have her toolbelt around her waist. "I'll get right to work!"

"Great!" Harvey exclaims. "Now all we need is a fire."

"Way ahead of you my fine feather friend." Lisa took off her glasses and aligned them up with the sun. The light from the lens lands on a stick and burns it up. Eventually the stick catches on fire. As soon as Lana was done building the beacon, Lisa climbed up with the stick and used it to light the torch on fire. "Success!"

Harvey was impressed. "Wow! Those are some pretty impressive sisters you have."

"I know right?" Lori says.

Technobear leans in once again. "So Lori, I believe we have a matter of a kiss to discuss?"

"Oh yeah. Now go on. Pucker up, close your eyes and you will get a big surprise." Technobear did as he was told. Lori then turned to one of her younger sisters. "Pssst! Lola. You do it."

"WHAT?! No way! Who knows where that mouth has been!?"

"Look. Just picture him as a big giant cupcake."

"Yeah, a cupcake with fur on it! You can't make me!"

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Plus, you're one of the best kissers in our family."

Lola was still unmoved.

"And if you don't, I'll tell Lincoln who broke his model airplane while roughhousing with her twin sister."

Lola gasps. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?"

This was certainly a conflict. Lola didn't like being blackmailed and she certainly didn't want to be forced to kiss an animal. But she also didn't want Lincoln to be furious at her if she ever had to face him again. So she went with the only option she could make. "Fine! But you owe me big time!"

Lola slowly approaches Technobear, puckered her lips and finally sealed the deal. But after a few seconds, she immediately ran around in disgust.

However, the animal was filled with joy. "Whoa mama! Now that was a kiss!"

"Blech!" Lola shouts. "How could she make me kiss bear lips?! I can wash the kiss off my tongue, but it'll never leave my brain!"

"Get over it sis," Lana said. "You're lucky that Lori offered you a favor. If it were me, I would have done it for free."

"Of course you would. You give high fives with a frogs tongue!"

"Could I interest you in a free memory wipe when we return home?" Lisa suggests.

"Just this once, yes you can."

"It sure is a nice looking beacon," Harvey observes.

"Eh, it's okay," Fee shrugged.

"Look on the bright side," Luan said trying to lighten the mood. "Once someone sees it, we'll be right back home."

"At least you'll get to see your old animal pals again, Lans." Luna looks down to see that Lana was not there. "Lans?" The girls turn around and see Lana walking back into the jungle. "Whoa little dudette," Luna said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back," Lana said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't leave without Lincoln. So I'm going back for him."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you crazy?!" Lynn said flabbergasted. "He's a wild cannibal now! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I don't care! He's still our brother!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lola said. "HE TRIED TO EAT US!"

"He didn't know what he was doing! He was just hungry and confused! But in there, he's probably scared and lonely. And I bet you guys are scared that he's gonna do the same thing again. I know Lincoln screws up sometimes, but he would never leave us behind. The most dependable person we've ever known, the only brother we've ever had is still in there, and our family's just not complete without him. No matter what, Lincoln always goes out of his way to help us. And now we have to help him. So whether you guys are with me or not, I'm gonna go find him even if it kills me." Lana goes back into the jungle to go find her brother.

"Lana wait!" Lynn steps in. "You're not going in there." Lana stopped in her tracks looking disappointed. "At least, not by yourself."

"Lynn, I can't ask you to do that."

"Lana, you may be tough, but you're still 6. We're already about to lose our brother. We can't lose one of our sisters too. Plus, with an adventure like this, how could I pass up an opportunity?"

"Thanks Lynn." The two girls go out into the jungle, while the other sisters watch.

"Good luck you guys," Lucy said.


	10. Loud girls to the rescue

Inside the forest, Lana and Lynn are searching everywhere for their white hair brother.

"Lincoln?!" Lana called. "Where are you big brother?!"

"Lana, I really don't think you should be talking so loud," Lynn warned. "I get that you're desperate but we really shouldn't be calling this much attention to ourselves."

"I know Lynn, but Lincoln's lost and all alone."

"Look, I'm just as worried as you, but let's face. We'll never find him."

"Not without _us_ , you won't!" The girls looked behind them and saw two familiar birds.

"Harvey? Piri? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to _help_ you," Harvey answers. "It's pretty dangerous out here for just you two to go alone."

"Harvey, Piri!" Lana shouted. "Listen, we're not leaving this island without Lincoln and we don't have a lot of time. Can you tell us the fastest way to get to him?"

"Have you tried _Toad Road_?" Piri suggested.

"Seems awfully tempting, but will it take us to Lincoln _quickly_?"

"Uh…...no. It's actually a _longer_ route. And it's full of _toads_! Lots and lots of _toads_!"

"And there's also _Apple Passage_ ," Harvey suggests. "If you like apples."

Lynn is quite exasperated. "Look! I don't care about apples or toads! We're looking for Lincoln! Our brother! The one with the white hair?"

"We need you guys to focus here!" Lana interjected. "Is there any _faster_ route?"

Harvey darted his eyes to the left and right nervously. "Well, I guess if you want to get there as quickly as possible, I'm afraid your only chance is to take the _No-Chance-Of-Survival Trail_." Harvey points to a cave that looks dark and scary.

Lana shivers. "That seems a little creepy."

"No kidding!" Lynn agrees. "It has the words 'no chance of survival' right in the name!"

"Actually the name's kinda misleading," Piri replies. "It's more of a _pathway_ than a _trail_."

"How is that supposed to be comforting?"

"Okay, I get it," Harvey said. "So it means you don't have a chance to survive, but that doesn't mean you won't come out alive, right?"

"I guess."

"Well there you go. Plus, if you wanna find your brother, we better get going!" Harvey ran in with Piri, but the two Loud girls were still behind.

"I don't know Lana. If we go in there, we might never get out. Maybe we should just head back."

"But Lynn, there's no other way! If there's a chance this trail will lead us to Lincoln, it'll be worth it!"

"You know, I do like your determination. I guess we got nothing to lose. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" The two girls went on into the cave.

* * *

Once they were on the trail, they all saw things like vines, bats, and cave spiders.

"It's not too scary in here," Harvey said nervously. "I mean, it's a little _musty_ but not so scary."

"I don't know why I decided to go through here instead of _Toad Road_ ," Lana said. "I _love_ toads."

"Yeah," Lynn agrees. "And I think I would have taken my chances with the _Apple Passage_. I mean an apple a day _does_ keep the doctor away."

"Lynn? In case I don't make it and you do, please take good care of Hops for me."

"I will. And if _you_ make it and I don't, keep Lucy's bat away from my stuff."

"Deal."

"Don't worry guys," Harvey assures. "As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

"I'm happy as long as _you're_ here." Piri leant in close to Harvey.

"So am I. I'm always happier when I'm with my friends."

Just then, they all bumped into a giant large rock blocking a cave.

"This looks like a dead end to me, guys," Lynn said. "Now what?"

Just then Rooter came in. "Looks like you guys could use an assist."

"Rooter? Where'd you come from?"

"Oh never mind that. I couldn't help but overhear you need a path through this area. Well I just might be able to clear one for you, but I'm gonna need vitamins."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Lynn asked sarcastically. "Just go to the pharmacy and pick out some B12?"

"What's a B12? I'm talking about _fruit_. And these trees are loaded with it. Every now and then, those cave spiders shake the tree and they fall. I tried bouncing on these mushrooms to get some air and catch them before they splatter, but it appears that my rather ample frame has left me vertically challenged."

"Great. I feel like I'm talking to Lisa," Lynn muttered to herself. "So what you need is someone small enough to catch the fruit before it hits the ground." Lynn turns to her younger sister. "Hey Lana. You know anyone that fits the bill?"

"No, I don't think so….." Lana then realized what Lynn had meant. "Oh you're talking about me, aren't you."

Lynn rolls her eyes. "No, I'm talking about the _other_ blonde six year old girl with pigtails, a red hat and overalls right in front of me. Who do you think I mean?"

"Alright, I'll do it. But only if it gets us out of here."

Lana climbs on top of the giant mushrooms and began bouncing on them. At first she didn't quite reach, but she started giving her bounce a little more strength. Then she gave it a little more until finally she reached the top of the tree. Once there, she began shaking the branches, making all the fruit fall down to the ground while the others were catching them. Lana then fell down herself and landed on the mushrooms.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!"

Lynn was impressed. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. And this is coming from the girl who beat a frog in a jumping contest. Alright Rooter, do your thing."

But Rooter was busy eating his fill. "Huh? Oh, right mate!" However, all he did was give the boulder a hip check, causing it to move.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lynn said exasperated. "All you had to do was push a rock?! Why I oughta whoop your…..butt for this, warthog!"

"Hey! You think becoming this strong comes easy?"

"That don't cut squat!" Lynn began to rush in, but Lana stopped her.

"I'd quit while I was ahead if I were you," she said.

"Alright. I'll let him off this time."

The kids then proceeded to another cave.

* * *

The cave led them to another location where Lynn and Lana were on one side of a canyon with a broken bridge, and Harvey and Piri were already far ahead.

"Harvey? Piri? How did you get all the way over there?" Lynn questions. "We were standing right next to each other the whole time!"

"Yeah funny story," Harvey explains. "We were kinda walking ahead of you and then the bridge collapsed. But don't worry, I think you can find a way over here."

"Great!" Lana face palmed. "Now how are we supposed to get across?"

Lynn then spotted a branch way up high and a vine rope right next to them. "Lana! I got it! There's a rope vine here and a branch up there."

"So?"

"Remember your training? If you could wrap the vine around that branch, we could create a swing and use it to get across."

"I don't know Lynn. I'm a little rusty. What if I can't do it?"

"You have to try. Remember, we're doing this for Lincoln."

"For Lincoln. Alright! I'll give it my best shot!"

Lynn then handed Lana the rope and then she tries to concentrate. "Okay. Here goes." Lana tossed one half of the vine to the branch, but it missed, making her a little frustrated. She then tried again and it misses again. She then got so mad that she stomped her foot to the ground. "Augh! Why is this so difficult!"

Just then, Lana remembered what Lincoln told her during her training. " _You just have to remember these 3 things. Precision, perseverance and patience."_

"Okay. Just calm down Lana. Remember what Lincoln told you. Just focus, concentrate, keep going, don't give up, stay calm, be patient and don't get mad. You can do this!"

Lana calms herself down and aims for the branch. Through all her patience, she successfully wrapped her vine around the branch and used it to swing across the canyon.

"I…..I did it. I did it! Hey Lynn! Catch!"

Lana threw the vine over to Lynn, which she used to swing herself across the canyon too.

"I really did it! I actually did it! Did you see that Lynn? Did you see what I did?"

"Sure did," Lynn congratulated. "I gotta admit, you got guts, little sis. Okay Harvey, where to next?"

"Okay," Harvey said. "I think I know where your brother is. He's just beyond these caves. All we have to do is….."

Suddenly, a giant reptile came in and pinned Lana to the ground. The reptile was revealed to be the alligator she battled before. "Ha! Finally I have you! How does it feel to be taken down?"

Lana laughs nervously. "Look pal. I understand you're being a bit of a sore loser, but I'm kinda on a mission to rescue my big brother, so why don't you just let me go and we can just put this whole thing behind us? What do you say?"

"Aw that's really sweet of you kid. The only problem is I'm not a forgetful guy, and I don't like losing!" The gator took Lana and headed off into the caves.

"Lana!" Lynn shouted.

"Don't worry, Lynn. We'll get her back and you're brother. Now follow me!" Harvey ran into the cave as the other two followed.

"On with the quest!" Piri announces.

"On with the—can't we just get out of here?" Lynn groaned.

* * *

Once they reached the end of the cave, everyone was in front of a giant water slide.

"Time to meet your demise, little girl," The gator threatens.

"Hey!" Lynn shouted. "Give me back my little sister! I need her to find my little _brother_! And I don't think you wanna mess with _her_ again."

"Oh, yes," the gator did say. "Last we met, I tried to fight, but she came out on top. But not this time. As payback, I have decided to make her a one course meal."

"What are you crazy? You can't eat a human girl!"

"Ah, don't worry. I hear they taste like chicken. Besides, why would you want a filthy little grease monkey for a sister anyway?"

"Look pal! As weird as she is, Lana is still my sister! She's kind, generous and always willing to help anyone." Lana smiles at what Lynn says. "So I'm not gonna let you hurt her!"

"Oh? And just how do you propose to win her back?"

Lynn took a look at the water slide. "How about we _race_ for her? Just you and me. And if _I_ win, I get to keep her. If _you_ win, you can take _me_ instead."

"Let me get this straight. _You're_ willing to risk _your_ life just so you can save your sister?"

Lynn nods.

Lana spoke up. "Lynn. Don't do this. You don't need to worry about me."

"I'm sorry Lana, but I have to. I can't back out. If this'll get us closer to Lincoln, at least one of us should be able to find him. Plus you still have plenty of years left in your childhood."

"Enough talk!" The gator shouts. "Let's race!"

The gator tied Lana to his back with a vine and went belly sliding down the water slide.

Lynn took a piece of tree bark and slid on it.

During the race, the alligator began racing ahead while Lynn was falling behind.

"He's too fast!" Lynn thinks to herself. "I'm never gonna catch up! Maybe I should just forfeit." Lynn then remembered when Lincoln cheered for her during her race back at home. "No! I can't give up! I have to do this! For Lana! And for Lincoln!"

Lynn then used her legs to speed up until she was caught up with the gator.

"Give it up Loud!" The amphibious reptile taunted. "You can't fight evolution. I was built for speed."

"The question is, gator breath," Lynn taunted back. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Cuz you're about to eat my dust!"

Lynn sped up ahead to reach the finish line. She's almost there, but then her sled hit a big rock and sent her flying into the air. But successfully, she reached the finish line first.

Lynn did a little victory dance. "Oh yeah baby! I win! Lynner, Lynner, Chicken dinner!"

The gator finally came in second. "This is impossible! Best two out of three!"

"Forget it! We had a deal! I _beat_ you! Now give Lana back! And take a hike!"

"Fine! You win! You can have your sister, but mark my words, this isn't over!" The gator gave Lana back and swam away in a huff.

"Thanks for the save Lynn," Lana praised.

"No problem," Lynn said. "Listen Lans. Sorry for you know, getting you in trouble back there. It was unintentional."

"Eh, that's all water under the bridge. Besides, I've been through much worse."

"True that."

"So, you never gave up, huh?"

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"If by best, you mean Lincoln, I agree."

"You gotta admit, our bro's tactics have been helping us out a lot. But seriously though, I'm starting to question your activities. I only did this to save your life."

Lana smiles.

Just then, Harvey, Piri and the twins came in.

"Guys!" Harvey shouts. "That was amazing! I knew you guys could do it!"

"No problem," Lynn said with pride. "Anything for the safety of my family."

Lana shrugs. "So I'm guessing you guys were here to help support us in our mission?"

"Nah," Fee waves her hand down. "I just came by to watch you fail."

"And I just came here because _she_ was," Foo replies.

"Okay…...so do you know how we can get to our brother, Piri?" Lana asked.

"Of course," she replies. "It's right down there." Piri was seen pointing to a giant whirlpool right behind everyone. However, the Louds were filled with surprise.

"A whirlpool? Seriously?" Lynn asked. "Look, I know you guys are trying to help, but come on! Even if we _do_ survive, I don't see how that whirlpool can take us _anywhere_ , except for maybe the bottom of the ocean."

"This is no ordinary whirlpool. This one will take you right to your brother. All you have to do is jump right in, and be sure to think happy thoughts."

"I don't know. What do you think, Lana?"

"Well it makes about as much sense as everything else we've been going through all day," Lana replies. "So why not?" Lana took a few steps back. "Here goes nothing. We're coming for you Lincoln!"

Lana ran up and dived right into the whirlpool. Lynn jumped in also, followed by Harvey and the twins, Fee and Foo.


	11. The final battle

It was an incredibly long and wild ride for the young heroes. Finally, they all dropped out of the sky and onto the ground.

"Okay," Lynn said. "That made no sense. We jumped into a whirlpool and then came out of the sky. What is with this crazy mixed-up island?"

"I'm glad I didn't go with Lisa," Lana sighed. "Otherwise I'd be bored to death by one of her physics lectures." Lana took a look at their surroundings. What she saw was a gray, cloudy sky and a bunch of sharp pointy rocks.

"This must be the place," Lynn observes.

"Alright!" Lana shouts. "Let's go find Lincoln!"

"I still don't know why you wanna find that little white-haired freak," groaned Fee.

"Lincoln's _not_ a freak! He's our _brother_! We have to go find him! He might be hurt!"

"Sheesh! Did you take some imbecilic pills today? Haven't you forgotten what he did to you? And now you wanna bring him back!?"

"I don't care what crazy thing he did! He _needs_ us! And _we_ need him!"

"Face it, Lana! Your brother is a lost cause! He's turned feral and that's all he's gonna be from now on! So the smart thing to do is just leave him here, wait for a boat or helicopter, go home, and call it a day!"

Lana got infuriated. She hated anyone talking about her brother like that. "You know what? I've had just about enough! You think you know everything, but you know _nothing_ about Lincoln! Lincoln's kind, smart, caring, helpful and he always tries to protect us from danger! But all _you_ care about is _yourself_! What is it that you have against our brother?! At first I thought you were cool, but if you're not gonna at least be supportive, then stay out of my way! I'll just find Lincoln myself!"

"Lana wait! I'm coming with you!" Lynn ran after her younger sister, leaving the wild trio behind.

"Yeesh! What's _her_ problem?" Fee asked.

"Well Fee," Harvey explains. "I hate to say this, but you _have_ been kinda _mean_ to them since they got here."

"What? How could you still be on _their_ side?"

"You didn't even give them a chance. The only thing you could think about is how they're _different_ than us. You've been a bad _host_ , a bad _friend_ and a bad not-so-human being." Harvey started following the two Loud girls.

"And where are _you_ going?"

"I'm gonna go help them. I'll help them find their brother even if it kills me. And until you're ready to apologize, don't bother following me."

"Oh yeah? Well fine! Go ahead! We don't need you either! Right Foo?"

Foo was a little heartbroken too. "Sorry Fee. It just isn't fun anymore." Foo started following too, leaving Fee all alone.

"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" Fee walked away on her own. But as she did, the words that Lana had said started echoing in her mind.

"Oh, who am I kidding? They were right! Why do I have to be such a jerk? What is wrong with me?" Fee then hears a rustling coming from inside the bush. "Harvey? Foo?" But as it turns out, what was in the bush were actually a group of panthers. "Oh, hey guys. Listen, this is all just a misunderstanding. How about you just let me go, I don't say anything, you don't say anything and we're cool?" The panthers then held out their claws. "Okay, so that's a no."

* * *

Elsewhere, Lincoln is sitting alone behind a pile of rocks. During a brief hallucination, Lincoln saw a huge crowd of talking foods.

"Lincoln? Lincoln!"

Lincoln regained his composure and sees his sisters right in front of him. "Lana?"

"Snap out of it Lincoln. Look, the rescue beacon is fixed. Someone will find it. We'll be saved."

" _You_ guys can go. I'll just stay here."

"Come on, Lincoln! We can't leave without you!"

"I can't go back, Lana. I'll only hurt you again."

"Okay I get it. So you bit me on the leg. Big deal. I've been through worse. But it doesn't have to be like that. You can come back with us, we can go back home, and everything can go back to the way it's supposed to be."

" _This_ is the way things are now. What does it matter?"

"What does it matter? It's _you_ that matters to us, and _we_ matter to you."

"Yeah right."

"No! Really, it's true! Look, you might not understand this, but we need you as much as you need us! In fact, _we_ need you _a lot more_ than _you_ need _us_ and it's not because you're a loser, a nobody or even just a bystander we could care less about. It's because you're our _brother_. You're our _only_ brother."

"But why would anyone wanna be with _me_?"

"Why would anyone wanna be with you? Look at you! You're the full package! Why I bet everyone else would give up everything they love just to be like you! You're kind! And considerate! You help us out with our problems, you give us advice. In fact, we wouldn't even know how to find you if it wasn't for the advice you gave us."

Lana then started to tear up as her voice started breaking. "In fact, you matter _more_ to us than we do to you. There's only one of you and 10 of us. If one of us were to leave, you'd never be without a sister. But if you leave us, we might _never_ get another brother. You're one of a kind, Lincoln. That's why we need you. I know you don't think you're important, but you're _more_ than that. Sure, we are have our own talents, but the reason we got better was because _you_ were always there to help and support us. And the thing that makes _you_ special is that you never give up on anyone. You've always been there for us and there are times when we were never there for you. Now I only wish we could take it back and do it all over again. If you stay here and we go back home, we'll _never_ be happy. You're the glue that holds us all together, and…..and…..we're not the same….without you."

Lana started crying to herself, when Lynn started hearing a snarling behind her. She turned around fast and saw that the panthers were headed right for them. "Um…...Lana?"

"Not now Lynn. I'm too upset."

"Seriously Lans! I think we should get out of here!"

Lana opens her eyes and sees what her sister was talking about. "Oh. Hey guys. Listen I get it, you must be hungry and probably angry, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on us. I mean, can't we all just get along?"

All she got in response was a panther roaring in her face. "Okay, I guess not."

Lynn picks up a stick and threatens the panthers with it. "Stay back! All of you! Stay back!"

The panther just swiped its claw in front of her, breaking the stick in half. Lynn threw the other half of the stick at the cat, but it just peeved them off even more. "That sounded better in my head."

"Should we run for our lives?"

"Yep."

The two ran off as Lincoln watched as his sisters were getting chased by a pack of rabid panthers. "Oh man! What do I do? If I don't do something, my sisters are gonna get eaten!" But then his memories keep coming back from when his sisters scolded him for wrecking the boat, and it starts to make him really mad. "Yeah, well, serves them right!"

 _"I wouldn't be so sure about that._ " Lincoln then hears a voice coming from a puddle right next to him. He looks at it and sees his reflection talking to him.

"Who are you?"

" _I'm your subconscious."_

"How come you never appeared before?"

" _I've always been around. I've just been in your head the whole time. But that's all beside the point. Why aren't you gonna save your sisters?"_

"Why should I care? All they ever did was mock me! Especially Lori, Lynn and Lola! Ugh! They make me so angry!"

" _Come on pal. Not everything they do is a bad thing."_

"Wanna bet? They only care about themselves! They fight for no reason, they treat me like a slave, they blamed me for the toilet clogging incident, they complained about my habits, they disrespected Ace Savvy, they thought I was bad luck and they made me wear a squirrel suit!"

" _You had a lot to do with that incident, you know!"_

"Well what about their stupid fight protocol?!"

 _"I thought you forgave them for that!"_

"That doesn't mean I still don't remember!"

" _Lincoln! That's enough! Don't you see what you're doing! Listen to yourself! You're so focused on all the mean things that they've done to you, you're forgetting all the nice stuff they've done for you!"_

"Oh yeah?! Well, I just don't care! What nice things have they ever done for me anyway?!"

" _What are you talking about?! They've done tons of nice things for you! You gotta try to remember! Think real hard!"_

Lincoln tried to think of the times that Lincoln's sisters have done nice things for him, but comes up with nothing. "I can't!"

" _You have to try! Come on! Think harder! Look into your heart and remember!"_

Lincoln tried again, but then he remembered all those times his sisters helped him feel better when he was sick, including the time when they all formed a family band, the time they got his favorite band SMOOCH to play in front of his house, when they tried to convince their parents not to get rid of him because of a misinterpretation, the time Luan gave Lincoln a job as her assistant, even the time when they gave up their new roommate arrangement just so he could be happy. Those thoughts then made him feel a little more guilty and tears started forming in his eyes. "Wow…..I-I didn't realize…...they did so much for me." Lincoln then started to cry a little. "They really _do_ care."

" _Of course they do!"_ His subconscious reminded him. " _Don't you see? They're just like you. Even if they screw up or make fun of you sometimes, they still care about you no matter what. And they try really hard to make up for their mistakes just like you do."_

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Even if they are mean to me, they're still my sisters. And I can't let them get hurt!"

 _"So what do you think you should do?"_

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! I'm _not_ gonna let them get eaten! I'm gonna go save them, even if it means getting eaten by those panthers myself!" Lincoln then took off leaving his subconscious behind.

" _Now that's the Lincoln Loud I know!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lana and Lynn kept on running for their lives.

"Hurry Lynn! They're coming!"

"I'm hurrying!" Lynn said. "I never thought I'd die on an island as food for wild animals!"

"Honestly, I only like animals that don't want to eat me!"

"Then why do you keep a _rattlesnake_ in your room?"

"Do we really need to have this discussion _now_?!"

Suddenly, both the girls ran into the rest of their sisters.

"Guys! What are you doing doing here?"

"Saving you," Lola answered. "What does it _look_ like?"

"I hate to interrupt," Lisa intervened, "but I think we're _all_ gonna need saving!"

The panthers were approaching them even more. Just then, Harvey, Piri, Fee and Foo arrived looking quite scared.

"Harvey?" Said Lynn.

"Piri?" Lola asked.

"Foo?" Lori says.

"Fee!" Lana glares angrily. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here."

Fee stood up. "Okay, look. I get you're peeved off. Yes, I know I was selfish, yes I know I was rude, and yes I came here to apol…...apo….apolog…."

"Apologize," Lisa finishes. "And you might wanna hold off on that seeing as how we have a bigger problem at the moment!" The panthers were getting closer and closer.

"Let's get out of here!" Lana shouts.

The kids all kept on running until finally they reached a dead end. Now it seems like the end for the Loud girls.

"Well, looks like this is our fate," Lucy lamented.

"Do any of you have any suggestions," Lisa asked.

"Just one Lisa," Lynn answered. "Close your eyes so you don't see it coming."

Just as the girls prepare for the worst as the panthers approach them, a certain white haired boy leaps right in front of them. "Hey! You get away from my sisters!" The panthers look surprised. "Yeah that's right, I'm talking to _you_! So listen up! We humans don't like being pushed around, or eaten, or squashed or torn to shreds! So you better leave if you know what's good for you!"

The panthers don't seem intimidated, so the boss continues to approach the girls until Lincoln slapped him on the side of the face so hard that it left a red mark on the cheek.

"That's right! _That's_ what you get! Now let me make this clear: you mess with my family, you mess with _me_! So stay away from me and my sisters! Understand?!"

The panthers nervously nod.

"Good! Now I don't want to have to see your sorry faces here ever again!" Lincoln then lets out a big loud roar (like a lion) which causes the panthers to run away. From behind, the girls slowly approach their brother.

"Lincoln?" Lori asks. "Is…...is it you?"

"Who _else_ would it be?"

"Lincoln…..you came back for us!"

"Of course I did. I couldn't let you guys get eaten alive."

"What made you change your mind?" Lana asked.

"You didn't give up on me. That proves you _really_ care about me, the way _I_ care about you. Then I remembered how much I needed you. We're a family and we stick together no matter what."

"Awww," Luna said. "Come here bro!"

The Louds all joined together for a group hug. "Still, I wish I could have something to eat." The girls then looked shocked at what their brother said.

* * *

Back at the beach, Harvey and the animals were preparing something. It appears to be a fruit pizza.

"There we go." Harvey took one slice of it and handed it to Lincoln. "Just one bite out of this should fill you up."

"Just one bite?"

"One bite."

Lincoln then took a single bite out of the fruit pizza slice.

"That's it. Chew," Harvey instructed. "Chew slowly. Savor it. Now swallow." Lincoln swallows the food and saw his sisters staring at him with hope in their eyes.

"Well?" Lori asked.

"What do you think bro?" Asked Luna.

"Pretty good, right?" Lynn said.

Finally, Lincoln gave an answer. "Yeah. It is good. It's really good! I love it! I love it!"

"That's great!" Lana started to feel a little worried. "But do you still feel hungry?"

"No….actually. I feel great! I don't feel like eating anyone anymore! I'm cured!" Lincoln then gave a hug to his little bird friend. "Thanks Harvey!"

"No problem." Harvey said. "Always glad to help."

Lana raises her hand. "Hey Harvey. I gotta ask. Where'd you learn how to make that? And how did you know that would work?"

"Oh you know, it's amazing what you can do with fresh fruit you find on an island. Plus, all he needed was a bite to eat."

"Well we literally can't thank you enough," Lori said.

Moments later, everyone was celebrating at the handmade shack that Lincoln made.

Fee steps forward. "Hey, Lincoln is it?"

"Yes, Fee?"

"I just wanted to say…... thank you for saving my brother, and the rest of our friends."

"And?"

"And I guess you're not such a loser after all."

"And?"

"And I was a real jerk to you guys."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"What do you say? Friends?"

"Friends." Lincoln shook Fee's hand before turning to his little sister. "Oh, and Lana? I'm sorry I bit your leg. I couldn't control myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Lincoln. Of course." She said hugging her brother. "I know you didn't mean it. Sorry this vacation didn't turn out like we planned."

"Are you kidding? This is one of the _greatest_ adventures I've ever had! I met up with an old friend, got to eat a lot, defend off giant panthers! And the best part is that I got a chance to do it all with _you_ guys."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Whether we roam or we stay at home, I don't care."

"As long as we're _together_ as a family."

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" Lori announced. "I know we've all been through a rough time, but I would like to take this opportunity to thank a very special person of mine. Someone I'm proud who's part of our lives. Lincoln Loud? Will you please stand up?"

Lincoln gets up from his seat.

"Now I know you're not perfect, pretty much _all_ the time, but I want you to know that I'm _proud_ of you. You saved us all. And for that, we thank you. And I know we don't say this as much as we should, but we truly are _grateful_ to have you as our brother."

"Thanks….and I know you girls aren't exactly perfect either, but I'm grateful to have _you_ guys as my sisters."

Everyone cheers.

"I kinda wish there was a way we could get back home," Leni said.

"Yeah," Lincoln agrees. "But at least we're all back together again. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Lisa?"

"Siblings, great news." Lisa appears to be coming from a distance. "I have successfully signaled us a one way transportation back to Royal Woods."

Just as she said that, a bunch of rescue helicopters swooped in above their heads. " _We have found the_ _Louds! I repeat! We have found the Louds!"_ They let down a rope ladder and the siblings climbed up. However, Lincoln lagged behind for a few moments.

"Come on Lincoln!" Lana called. "Let's hustle!"

"I'll catch up in a sec! There's something I gotta do first!" Lincoln ran to Harvey and the others. "Hey Harvey! I just wanted to….."

"I know what you're gonna say Lincoln. And I'll miss you too. I guess this is goodbye. I just wish we could hang out more."

"But that's what I wanted to tell you. I want you guys to come along with us."

Harvey looks surprised. "You what?"

"Come along with us. You can see what Royal Woods is like and we can all hang out together. It'll almost feel like we're brothers."

"Lincoln, I don't know. I….."

"Harvey I know you're nervous, but you said so yourself: life's not about luxuries and material possessions. It's about spending time with the ones who care about you."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"You could even bring your friends along too!"

"But what if they don't like us?"

"What? A polite young bird and his fun but crazy animal friends? What's there not to like? Besides, if you come with us, you could have a chance to make kids happy again."

"Really?"

"What do you say?"

"Alright! I'm in! Fee? Foo? Are you with me?"

Fee shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"Yay!" Foo cheers.

With that, they all climbed onto the rope ladders and headed into the helicopters.

Just then,another thought came to Lincoln's mind. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe when we're out of school we could start visiting some other places."

"Yeah!" Lana agrees. "Like maybe Tremorton."

"Or Amity Park," Lucy adds.

"I would like to suggest Retroville as a possible destination," said Lisa.

"Maybe even Dimmsdale," Luan said.

"Or Ocean Shores," Lynn suggested.

"Or how about Plainville and Nearburg?" Lola said.

Lily babbles. "Kini ottom!" (Translation: Bikini Bottom).

"We might have to work out that one," Lincoln said.

"If you want," Harvey includes. "I could introduce you to my home in Littlebark."

"I'd like that. You know, I wouldn't even mind coming back here for a visit sometime."

"Ditto."

Together, the Louds and their new friends awaited for their arrival back home to Royal Woods.

* * *

 **And so as you would probably guess, the Louds are on their way back home. I know what you're thinking, maybe it's not exactly the same as the actual _Madagascar_ movie ending, but personally, I think this one is just as enjoyable. But hang on tight, there's still one more chapter to go before this story is complete.**


	12. Home at last

Back in Royal Woods, Lynn Sr. and Rita were getting pretty worried about their kids.

"They should've been back by now!" The father exclaimed.

"I know honey," his wife said. "I'm worried too. I wonder what could've happened."

"You don't suppose they got lost, did they?"

"I hope not. But if they did, I just hope they're still alive."

Just then, they heard the sound of helicopters. So they ran outside to check it out and what they say was a group of helicopters hovering over their house. Rope ladders came down from each of them. Out came all the girls and their brother.

"Kids!"

"Mom! Dad!"

They all joined in for a group hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" Rita cried. "We were worried sick about you!"

"What happened to all of you?" Their father asked.

"Oh man!" Lincoln explains. "You wouldn't believe it! There's was a huge storm, we were out at sea, then we got stuck on an island, and we all got separated from each other, and then these giant panthers tried to eat us and…"

"Okay, slow down kiddo."

"And we almost got eaten alive," Lynn jr. adds. "But Lincoln came in to save us."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Luna said.

"If it wasn't for him, we would've been dinner," Lana confirms.

"Is it true son?" His father asked. "You saved all your sisters?"

"Yeah," Lincoln answered. "I guess I did. I really did!"

"Well we're proud of you Lincoln," his mother said. "I'm just glad you kids are alive."

"I'm glad to be alive." Lincoln then remembered something. "Oh! By the way, there's someone else I want you to meet." Lincoln whistles, and Harvey came out of the helicopter and slid down the ladder. "Mom, Dad, this is Harvey Beaks. He took care of us while we were on the island."

Harvey waves. "Hello."

"Well aren't you just a cute one," Rita said. Harvey went red in the cheeks.

"I can't thank you enough for keeping an eye on our kids," Lynn Sr. said ruffling his hair/feathers (or whatever).

"Aw, it was nothing."

"I think we should have a big party to celebrate."

The girls all cheered, but Lori stopped them for a moment.

"Hold on a minute girls. There's something I forgot." Lori then turned to her brother. "So Lincoln, what do _you_ wanna do?"

Lincoln looks surprised. "Wait! _Me_? You're asking _me_?"

"Of course. You're part of our family."

"We realized we haven't given you much of a chance to choose what we decide to do," Luna declared. "So we thought we could make it up to you. Just tell us anything that you have in mind, and it's yours."

The girls all waited for Lincoln to give an answer. Lincoln thought about it and gave them a smile. "Well, there is this one thing. Luna, do you still have that stage set up in the backyard?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Later that night, the parents and the rest of the Louds' neighbors and friends are sitting in the backyard in front of a big stage.

Lincoln came from behind the curtain. "Hey everybody! How you doing? Now I know we've been gone for quite a while, but it's great to be back home. And now, I'd like to introduce a very special friend of mine."

Harvey came out from behind the curtain.

"This is Harvey Beaks. From a place called Littlebark Grove. And he's come a long way to help us celebrate this big reunion party. And now, we invite you to sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Hit it girls!"

The curtain opens revealing the Louds in their hula outfits (similar to the ones from _In Tents Debate_ ). Luna began playing music and everyone began dancing. Even Lynn began juggling sticks of fire in the air.

When the show was over, everyone clapped and cheered. And Lincoln felt very proud of himself, and not only was he happy to have made some new friends and have his sisters back, but he was also thankful to be home after the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The story's finally complete.**

 **But you might be thinking, what'll be next?**

 **Well I'm not too sure. I have been getting requests to do a sequel based on the movies _Madagascar Escape 2 Africa_ and _Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted_. However, those ones may be a little tricky. I do remember most of the 2nd _Madagascar_ Movie, but it's been quite a long time since I've seen the 3rd. But if I can find a way to make it work, perhaps I'll consider giving it a try.**

 **Now there's a chance I may have more stories coming up, and most of them will be movie parodies with a _Loud House_ twist, and I may consider having the _Loud House_ crossover with a show from Cartoon Network, but for now, I'm gonna continue working on the _Loud House Tales_ in the meantime. **

**So until next time, so long everybody.**


End file.
